


Abandoned Stars

by Ready1set2die3



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Calm/lamp - Freeform, Coma, Even I don’t know yet, Happy Ending?, Idk how AO3 tags work yet ahh, Memory Loss, Multi, Polysanders - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, polyamsanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ready1set2die3/pseuds/Ready1set2die3
Summary: Waking up in a hospital Virgil finds himself with memory loss, and in the middle of what seems like hell. Now Virgil must find three men who he only knows the names of in the middle of an apocalypse.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Do you think we'll make it on time?” A voice asked from what seemed miles away, but when he looked he person was sat right beside him._  
  
_“Make it to what?” He was confused and his vision seemed distorted. The person beside him sighed, reaching up to face palm._  
  
_“To the -----!” The person exclaimed, anger seeping from their words. He frowned looking away from the person._  
  
_“To the wha-” His question stopped, a car screeched and he felt pain, so much pain. The person beside him yelled out, their voice distorted and deep._  
  
He snapped open his eyes and sat up with a gasp. A bright light hit him in the face as he gasped for breath after breath. After a long time her pried his eyes open only to close them soon after. The bright light hurt, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed forever.  
  
With a count to three he snapped open his eyes and forced them open. His vision blurry at first before focusing to the scenery around him. He sat confused as he found himself in a hospital room.  
  
“Where—?” He cut himself off. He then realized he had no idea who he was. He felt himself start losing breath, he shot himself out of bed. But fell to the floor with a thump, he was weak too weak. He sat on the floor confused and dazed.  
  
“He-lp!” His throat ached and cried for water. He needed help, but he couldn't call for any. He looked around the room his eyes landing on a bathroom. He gripped the bed going to stand, only to fall once more.  
  
He grit his teeth and decided on crawling to the bathroom. The floor was cold and forced his teeth to chatter, and his bones to ache more than before. He smiled upon seeing the sink, he gripped the edges of the sink and hoisted himself up. He forced his legs to stand still as he turned on the faucet. Cold water came gushing out and he felt himself smile at the touch of the clear liquid.  
  
“Yes” he smiled cupping water into his hands and drinking. The water slid smoothly down his aching throat and provided him the ability to speak just a bit clearer. He looked around the bathroom finding a small shower in the corner of the bathroom. He looked down at himself, before coming to the conclusion that a quick shower wouldn't hurt.  
  
He was wrong.  
  
Once the cold water hit his bare skin he found himself recoiling in fright. The water so cold and filled with horrific nostalgia reduced him to a shivering mess on the shower floor. Eventually the water heated up helping him out of his distressed state. He stared at himself in the water.  
  
“Why-why am I scared?” He asked himself. He slowly pulled himself up and began scrubbing himself down. Once done he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, the cold breeze caused him to look around the room he awoke in for clothes.  
  
He reached out to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled it open. Inside was a pair of socks, underwear, a whole outfit, and sneakers. He pulled on the clothing before stopping at the sight of the jacket. Purple patches poorly sown onto it made his head hurt, it was as if his mind was trying to recall something, but couldn't. He huffed the jacket close before throwing it on. It was warm and brought a sense of safety to him.  
  
He looked back into the cabinet catching sight of a black messenger bag. He pulled out the bag and inspected the symbols on the side. A sheild, heart, brain, and storm cloud were drawn on the side of the black bag. He traced the symbols with a sense of familiarity. He felt tears well up in his eyes, but before they fell he blinked them away. He set the bag down on the bed and opened it.  
  
Inside the bag was a phone, headphones, a wallet, and a make up bag. He stared at the items with confusion before coming to the conclusion that they were his. He reached into the bag and took out the make up bag. He unzipped the bad rifiled threw it coming out with a pocket mirror. He looked into the mirror grimacing at his pale flesh.  
  
“Now I know why I wear make up...geez.” He said to himself before reaching back into the make up bag. He pulled out eyeliner and had the great urge to do some sort of make up. Problem was he didn't know how, he bit his lip in doubt. Then, with no idea what he was doing, he began doing his make up, which in the end wasn't all that bad. He came out with Smokey eyes that gave his skin a bit more of a darker tone.  
  
He packed away his make up and moved it back into the messenger bag. He reached into the bag taking out, what he assumed was, his wallet. He opened it finding his drivers liscence. He looked more lively and had a small smirk on his features. He looked next to the picture finding his information.  
  
“Virgil Sands...my name is Virgil. I'm twenty-six. Five foot and three inches. I'm a citizen in the U.S.” Virgil felt a sense of relief soar through him as he tucked his wallet back into his bag. Virgil reached back into the bag retrieving his cellphone.  
  
He pressed the power on button and watched as the phone flickered to life. The battery life was at ten percent once he fully unlocked it. A notification forced the phone to bing. Virgil tapped the voicemail and pulled the phone to his ear.  
  
“One new message.” The robotic voice said then a beep followed.  
  
“Virgil! It's Patton! Love I know your in a coma-” a yell was heard interrupting Patton. “Something bad happened! Something very very bad! We-we had to go! I hope you'll be okay!”  
  
“PATTON COME ON!” Another familiar voice interrupted Patton and his familiar sweet voice.  
  
“I'm coming Roman!” He yelled back, panic rising in his voice.  
  
“Virgil! We love you! Please be okay! We will wait for you at-LOGAN! NO!” Virgil for this voice erupt from within him.  
  
“WHAT HAPPENED PATTON?” He screamed into the phone, but a beep cut off the message. Forcing Virgil back into reality. Virgil felt tears flow from his eyes and land onto the glossy floor below. His arms shook with fear, sadness, anger, and something else he couldn't pinpoint.  
  
Virgil went to dial he number when he phone died. Virgil screamed throwing the phone against the wall. He fell to his knees grasping at his head as if it were a lifeline. He felt his heart beat erratic and his hands dig themselves into his head. He wanted to cry, to yell and to hug this man he knew nothing about, except his name. Virgil wiped at his face and stood only to fall back down at a bang.  
  
Virgil looked towards the door across from him. Bang after bang erupted from behind it. A groan and yell followed soon after. Virgil gasped his fight or flight instincts kicking in. First was flight, he looked around the room for any other exit. He ran towards the window only finding that it was a fall that could surely kill him. The only other instinct was fight. So with speed, Virgil scanned his room for any weapon he could find. But the problem was that this was a hospital room meaning there was nothing but safety.  
  
A particular loud bang interrupted his momentary panic. A crimson hand bursted through the door and Virgil felt all panic increase. He scanned the room once more before his eyes landed on his messenger bag. He looked through the bag's pockets coming upon trash after trash. Another groan made him flinch in distress. There was nothing in his bag.  
  
Looking back at the door, he could see it almost giving way. Virgil grabbed his messenger bag and backed up as far as he could. His back meeting the cold glass of the window. Virgil bit his lip, he barley woke up and he was going to die. His mind thought of escape after escape, but none seemed trustworthy. Then an idea.  
  
Virgil turned around and unlocked the window. He pushed it open sticking his head out. There below him was another open window. He felt his breath hitch at what he was about to do. Virgil felt tears escape as he swung his legs out of the window and sat on the sill.  
  
A loud bang forced Virgil to turn around and look. Two humans? No they couldn't be humans, they were more like monsters. And they were coming at him fast. Virgil looked down and jumped down. Reaching out he caught himself on the open window. He blinked back tears as he heard the glass creak and crack underneath his weight. Virgil swung himself onto the window sill and pulled himself into the room.  
  
He landed with a thump in the room. His muscles aches and his heart thumped out blood at concerning speeds. Virgil laid on the floor panting for air, he ran a hand through his hair trying to calm himself. He was alive, but who knows for how much longer.  
  
Virgil sat up examining the room he was in. It wasn't a normal resident room, but a room with medical equipment. Virgil stood up with a purpose as he began examining the shelves. He felt as if he would need this stuff, so Virgil took what he thought he would need before making his way to the door. He felt his heart beat pick up.  
  
Virgil hesitated, “Where am I even going?” He stared at the metallic doorknob, his thoughts running rampant. “Patton...Logan...Roman...” he whispered.  
  
He didn't know who they where, but he felt the need to find them. To help them and make sure they were safe. Virgil gripped the doorknob and gently opened the door. He checked both sides of the hall before quietly walking out, and began his journey of finding his way out of the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil sighed in relief when the sunlight met his skin. After an exhausting walk down the thirty something flight of stairs, he was outside. The air was fresh and carried the slight stench of rain. The rain didn't seem so bad at the moment, what did seem bad was running from those things in the rain.   
  
Virgil pushed his shoulders up and down thinking. Should he go to a help center? Was anyone even alive? He felt his heart rate increase at the thought, certainly if he was alive, then others were too. He could only hope.  
  
Virgil walked down the street, his hands gripped his messenger bag with force. He was tense and on guard as he walked looking and listening for anything. His mind running rampant as even the sounds of crunching leaves made him jump.   
  
Virgil stopped, running his temples as he tried to control his breathing. “Virgil, you need to calm down. Your okay just...relax.” He tried, but as he sat on the concrete his anxiety heightened. For all Virgil knew these things could be smart and actually hunting him down this very moment.  
  
He could feel their gray hands reaching out towards him. Their groans and screeches of danger. Their white eyes glaring at him from all around. Virgil felt his heart beat increase as he clutched his head. His breathing became erratic once more, and before he knew it he was starting to lose sense of reality.   
  
Their groans louder. Their screechers right behind him. Virgil squeezed his head in his arms, his legs pulled into him. He felt vulnerable and weak. Hopeless.   
  
_“Virgil breath.” A soft voice called out._  
  
 _“Virgil you must breath, from a logical standpoint everything will be fine. We are here for you.” A soft monotone voice spoke._  
  
 _“I promise to protect you! My prince in black!” A courages voice yelled._  
  
Virgil opened his eyes. His breathing had come back to a safer level. His head unclenched and his legs spread out before him. He felt tears run down his cheeks at the soft voices. He knew these voices, he just couldn't attach faces or names to them. He could only guess who they were, and he had a pretty guess too.  
  
After awhile of sitting and regaining feeling back to his limbs. Virgil felt a nudge. He gasped pulling his legs back towards him, and forcing himself to jump up coming eye to eye with-  
  
“A c-cat?” Virgil breathed out in relief. He leaned over placing his hands on his thighs for leverage. The cat meowed walking closer to Virgil.   
  
“Uh-hi?” He felt ridiculous for saying hi, but what else was he souppoused to say? It was a cat and he didn't have food, which it probably wanted. “Sorry, uh-I don't have food.”   
  
Virgil jumped when the cat hissed. He stepped back only to realize what the cat was hissing at wasn't him. Virgil turned around a hoarde of those things came walking from the direction of the hospital.  
  
“Fuck!” Virgil bent down picking up the cat before running in the opposite direction of the hoarde. Virgil opened his messenger bag and plopped the cat within the bag. He looked around his surroundings finding himself in a nostalgic city.  
  
The horde behind him was loud and coming fast. Virgil's heart pounded against his ribs as he ran down the city streets. Cars were abandoned. Buildings were forever closed. And the city had a dangerous aroma of death. Virgil panted harder than a dog as he ran.   
  
Then a miracle, a small shop caught his attention. He quickly got to his stomach shuffling underneath the metal shutters. He quickly got to his feet and completely shut the shutters, they groaned and cried out which caught more attention.  
  
The cat in his bag meowed out in distress, sensing the incoming danger. Virgil backed away from the doors before coming to a complete halt in the farthest part of the store. He sat behind the counter panting in relief, his body felt heavy and sore.   
  
He heard the cat meow and come out of his bag. Virgil smiled as the cat licked at his fingers, in what he could only guess was a gesture of greatfulness.  
  
Virgil smiled, “your welcome lil' buddy.” He heard the hoarde outisde pass by slowly, it's horrid stench following.  
  
The cat laid next to Virgil, licking its paw before falling asleep. Virgil smiled at the small company. He felt better, now that he wasn't alone in this mess anymore.   
  
After what seems like hours he hard the last of the hoarde leave, the last groans and screeches following. Virgil stood up stretching before he began searching the store. It seemed to be in okay shape, only missing a couple items off the shelves. Some people must have been here before him, he smiled, there were definitely other people, he knew that now.  
  
Virgil walked down the aisles coming upon a pet section. He walked into it gripping a black collar and a small vest. He walked over to the cat and scooped him up.   
  
“Sorry to wake you lil' buddy but I got you something.” Virgil ripped the collar off the package and clipped it onto the cat. “Do you like it?” Virgil watched the cat shake it's fur before settling down.   
  
Virgil chuckled, “I'm glad. Here a nice vest to keep you protected too.” Virgil ripped the tag off the vest and put it on the black furred cat. The cat meowed and rolled around before, once again, settling down.  
  
Virgil smiled, before heading back deeper into the store. He managed to find some canned food, but only four bottles of water. He grimaced at the water before shoving it into his bag. Walking down the other aisles he came upon a body.  
  
Virgil jumped back at the sight. A woman had committed suicide the gun still in her hand as she lay seated on the floor. Virgil knew he needed the gun, but he felt it was disrespectful. But Virgil had to survive and find those men, he needed to. Virgil covered his nose stepping closer to the woman, her corpse had turned gray, and her hair had started falling in clumps.   
  
Virgil gagged, “this is so fucked up!” He cried out, kneeling down beside the woman. Virgil bit his lip gripping the gun and pulling it out of the woman's hand.  
  
Virgil backed away with speed breathing the clean air once more. He stared at the gun in his hands. It was black and from what he could tell had been used for quite a long time. The woman was probably a police officer, she must have lost everything. Virgil felt his sorrow grow for the woman, then Lil' Buddy hissed.   
  
Virgil heard a groan from behind him. He turned finding the woman beginning to move once again. Part of her head was missing, but her brain remained intact. Virgil backed away raising the gun as he did.   
  
Virgil trembled, “st-op” he hiccuped.   
  
The woman took a step. Her eyes a glowing white that could put the stars to shame. But this white light had a sense of danger emitting from it.  
  
“Please do-don't make me do this!” Virgil pleaded, his hands shaking.  
  
The woman stared at him, Lil' Buddy hissed from beside him.   
  
“No, I can't! Please!” Virgil's eyes trained on her head. His finger already on the trigger.   
  
Then the woman shrieked launching herself at Virgil. Virgil cried out as he pulled the trigger. The woman stepped twice, then once more before falling next to Virgil. He remained frozen his arms still holding the gun in his grip.   
  
“I'm sorry” he whispered as his tears created puddles on the floor below.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope ya’ll enjoyed! Please leave a kudos, share, and especially comment!
> 
> If you want to contact me or show me something you can find me on Tumblr @ ready1set2die3


	3. Chapter 3

Birds squawked and flew out of trees when the sound of a pistol firing echoed through the streets. The city streets remained silent after the panic of the birds died out.  
  
Virgil felt the shock begin to settle into his system. He had killed someone. They were dead already, but it was still so fucked. Virgil stared at the wall at the end of the aisle as if it held confort. Maybe it did.  
  
Virgil dropped his arms and wobbled over to the wall. It was stained with red, it was cold, and lifeless. But it was all Virgil could turn to. He placed his head against the wall's cold features and slowly slid down the brick wall. Virgil went to place his burning hands against the wall, when he realized the pistol was still grasped in his hand. He jumped dropping the pistol, he felt his heart stop, his chest tighten. His world became small.  
  
Anxiety was coming to attack.   
  
Virgil dropped to his knees clutching his chest. He felt walls begin to close in on him. He wanted it to stop, but he didn't know how to stop it. His eyes couldn't focus, his vision swam between pitch black to fuzz. Then he realized he hadn't been breathing this entire time.  
  
Virgil opened his mouth, but wasn't able to capture a breath. He fell to his side, his world fading.   
  
' _Is this how it ends_?' Virgil found himself thinking, back to the hospital room. That was a physical escape, this was a mental escape, and he couldn't find any windows.  
  
Virgil found himself smiling, maybe now he could meet those men. Maybe this was their sign to just give-  
  
“ _I need you to breath Virgil_.” A voice broke through his thoughts of dispair.  
  
“ _Breath with me. Breath in six, hold seven, breath out eight_.” The voice pleaded, it's owner seemed to be a hairline away from panicking.  
  
“ _Please Virgil, you have to breath! I'll help you! Just follow me! Breath six seconds in-_ ” the voice paused to breath in. And this time, Virgil did it.   
  
“ _Hold seven_!” Virgil followed the instructions.   
  
“ _Out eight_.” Virgil found himself repeating this with the voice seven more times. His breathing evened out, his heart began beating again, but his vision still swam.   
  
Virgil kneeled on the floor a few more minutes, trying to focus his eyesight. The world around him remained quiet, which meant nothing would disrupt Virgil. So the few minutes turned into a few hours. Thirty minutes in, his eyes had focused, but his body remained weak. He had changed his position, now he was laying on his side staring out the window of the store. The sun had fallen, revealing the ghostly shadows of the city. He shivered at the cold nipping at his body.   
  
Virgil began to drift off, the shadows dancing as he did. ' _A little nap won't hurt_.' Virgil could feel his body warming up as his thoughts became one. His eyes shut. His breathing calmed. Virgil could feel a little ball of warmth at his stomach, followed by a soft meow. Lil' Buddy had found a bed in Virgil's hallow stomach.   
  
' _I need food after this._ ' The thought was quickly put out when the sandman came to join Virgil. The Sandman's delicate hands traced over Virgil's eyes and face. His golden powder prompting Virgil to fall into an endless abyss.  
  
 _“Virgil, kiddo, wake up.” A soft voice called out to him. An oh so familiar soft voice._  
  
 _“Kiddo, come on! It's Roman's special day!” Virgil scrunched his brow, what was this voices name._  
  
 _“Do not fret Patton. You and Roman go ahead. I will wake Virgil, and we will meet you there.” Virgil stifled a chuckle, Logan's way of speech was different from Patton's._  
  
 _Virgil's thoughts froze. Patton and Logan. He remembers now. They were on the phone call, but that happened now, in this hellish reality. Wait then this is a-_  
  
Virgil was quick to sit up when a sudden hiss caught him off guard. The Sandman's effects quickly diminishing. Virgil caught his breath, his eyes flashing left and right searching for the source of the hiss.   
  
“Lil' Buddy?” He called looking around him for his beloved comrade. Another hiss made him flinch, but it was a bang that made him jump.   
  
Virgil stood and listened for another bang. He jumped when another came, followed by another hiss. Virgil followed Lil' Buddy's hiss, walking to the front of the store. There he saw the shutters rattle and jump. Virgil dropped to his knees crawling over to Lil' Buddy and scooping him up.   
  
“ _Stay quiet Lil' Buddy_!” Virgil hissed, clutching Lil' Buddy to his chest. Virgil quickly crawled to the window, and peered out of it.   
  
Virgil felt his blood go cold at the sight. Those monsters had gathered around the shutters staring at them, as if waiting for confrontation of there being food inside the store. Virgil quietly slid away from the window, and to his spot against the wall at the other end of the store.   
  
“ _Shit Lil' Buddy_ ,” he once again hissed, hugging the cat to his chest. His whispers sounded loud in the timeless store. He needed to get out, Virgil came to that conclusion, but how?  
  
Virgil bit his lip setting Lil' Buddy down, before crawling around the store. Right now he needed to find some supplies, and maybe another weapon. Virgil spent a couple minutes crawling on his knees successfully finding energy bars, canned cat food, and another two bottles of water. This would do him and Lil' Buddy some good.  
  
Virgil crawled back to Lil' Buddy, who was staring with a glare at the front of the store. Virgil sat beside Lil' Buddy thinking of ways to get out.  
  
“ _We could break a window and make a run for it, but I could potentially injure myself_.” He thought out loud, grimacing at the idea of injuring himself with dirty glass. That plan flew out the window.  
  
“ _We could_ ,” he stared at Lil' Buddies curious state. _“Fight our way out, but_ -” he looked at the pistol, it remained on the ground where he had dropped it. It's cold metal taunting Virgil. He crawled to the pistol, staring down at it with a frown.  
  
With reluctance Virgil scooped up the pistol. He stared at its trigger twitching at the thought. He quickly planted the plan, and pistol into his messenger bag's side pocket for later use. Hopefully he'd never have to use it.   
  
Virgil quietly sighed letting himself lay out on the floor. The cold tiled floor gave his mind and body some relief. He heard Lil' Buddy walk towards him, before planting himself next to Virgil. He could tell Lil' Buddy was just as stressed as he was, he always knew animals could sense death. And it was clear as day Lil' Buddy could sense the death just outside their door. How he wishes he was as agile as a cat so he could just climb out a window, and to safety.   
  
Virgil bit his lip thinking about the store's layout. He had crawled through all the aisles, except for that forbidden aisle. He didn't see any other doors, the only doors were the ones at the front.   
  
“ _Logically there are other ways out, like an exit for employees. Those are_ -” Virgil snapped his head towards the counter. “ _In the back_!” He quickly sat up, and scooped up Lil' Buddy.   
  
“ _I think I found our way out Lil' Buddy_!” He whispered with an air of hope. Virgil crawled towards the counter, Lil' Buddy held to his ever beating chest as he did.   
  
There a bright white door stood out of the store's full gray walls. Virgil let a small smile etch itself into his face. He stood placing his hand on the cold metallic knob. He twisted the knob and slowly opened the door.   
  
In one movement he felt all his hope vanish. Dead glowing eyes stared at him, before it's voice shrieked and leapt at Virgil. Virgil jumped back, and over the counter with speed. Lil' Buddy close to his chest hissing, and clawing at the monster. Virgil fell onto his back hearing the screech of the monsters outside growing louder and louder.   
  
Virgil looked back toward the white door watching the monster growl, before jumping over the counter. Virgil rolled out from the monsters path and towards a shelf. The monster stood on all fours staring at Virgil with hunger in it's dead white eyes.   
  
Virgil watched it snarl before shrieking. It ran at Virgil on all four, that was where it had made its mistake. Virgil reeled his legs back just as the monster reached him, and kicked it in its chest sending it flying back towards the counter.   
  
Virgil stood hugging a hissing Lil' Buddy to his chest. He flinched when the shutters let out a whine of distress. Virgil watched the monster stand, it's arm now bent at an awkward angle. That however didn't deter the beast, and its ravenous hunger. Virgil backed as far as he could into a shelf, when a glare caught his eye.   
  
A butcher knife poked it's head out just enough for Virgil to see. Virgil swallowed the fear threatening to make his shaking knees buckle. Yet again, he had to kill to save his own life. But he had a goal, and nothing would stop him from reaching that goal.  
  
Virgil widened his stance, and quickly put Lil' Buddy in his messenger bag just as the monster shrieked again. Virgil reached back gripping the butcher knife in his hand, and forcing its sharp clean blade into the monster's head. The monster shrieked, but Virgil kept pushing, up until Virgil was straddling the monster on the floor.  
  
Virgil watched the light die from the corpse. His face close enough to feel the monster's last breath against his skin. Virgil found himself panting in pain, his body still not accustomed to all the movement. Virgil took a few moments to catch his breath, before a rather loud groan cut his breath. A part of the shutters had fallen off.   
  
“That's our cue Lil' Buddy.” Virgil gasped, looking down at the monster. In a split second decision he reached down ripping the butcher knife out of the monster's head.   
  
Virgil could only hope that there was some way out beyond that false sense of safety the white door carried. He peeked into the room finding no other monsters before slipping in, and shutting the door. Virgil looked around the room, finding signs that the monster he had killed was once a living man. Virgil grimaced at the thought, he was so confused as to how someone could turn into one of those things.  
  
Another wail from the shutters cut his train of thought off. Right, he had to get out of there. Virgil continued his search, not finding anything in the dark room, until his bloodied blade glinted. Virgil back tracked the blade glinting once again.  
  
Virgil looked up, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of a small window just out of his reach. Virgil felt around the room feel a small stool, and placing it just below the window. Virgil pocketed the knife right beside the pistol, before stepping onto the stool. Virgil reached up, but due to his short structure couldn't quite make it.  
  
“Fuck me!” He cursed at himself, before stepping down the stool, and searching for something taller.   
  
Virgil froze when a loud crash interrupted his search. Then a shriek. A monster had gotten in. Virgil was quick to throw off the things piled on a desk. His body cried in pain when he began pushing the desk towards the window, his bones pushed to their limits, and over.   
  
Virgil gasped when he felt a bone pop, he clutched his shoulder. He could hear the monster shriek and make its way towards the white door.   
  
“Come on!” He begged as the desk resisted his pushing. “Please!” He pleaded, before finally he body slammed the desk into the wall.   
  
Virgil sucked in a breath and climbed onto the desk. He felt tears fall as he pushed open the small window. He took off his messenger bag, and pushed it through the window first before hoisting himself up. He could hear banging against the white door, but dismissed it.   
  
Virgil fell out onto cold concrete, and slammed closed the little window. He sighed in relief, but that relief was quickly cut short, when he heard Lil' Buddy hiss. Virgil reached out slinging on his messenger bag, and taking out the butcher knife. A figure stood in the shadows of the store. The moon overhead them, watching the show of ruin and dismay in quiet cheerfulness.   
  
“Wait! Pl-please!” Virgil paused, his attack.   
  
“I'm not a-a monster!” A small voice pleaded, a small sob escaping soon afterwards.  
  
Virgil stood straight, slowly, but carefully, inching towards the voice. A small voice let out a single sob, before running at Virgil. Virgil jumped back, posed to attack, but was halted when a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around Virgil's slim waist.  
  
“Please! Help me!” The child wrapped around Virgil's waist cried out. He face staring up at Virgil's face. Tears fell from the boy's frightened eyes.   
  
Virgil placed the knife back into the messenger bag's side pocket, before slowly kneeling down to the child's height. Virgil held onto the child, feeling the child's rapid beating heart, and warm skin. This child was alive and well.  
  
Virgil could hear Lil' Buddy hiss in warning. Virgil perked up standing when he did. He looked down at the child, who in turn stared at him trembling and twitching.   
  
“Listen, carefully kid. Right now these monsters our here, and we have to go right now. That means we have to run. Can you keep up?” Virgil asked, placing a hand on top of the child's hair.   
  
The child looked behind Virgil, before nodding rapidly. “But c-can I hold your hand?” Virgil sighed, gripping the child's hand.   
  
“Okay lets go, and stay quiet!” Virgil hissed. The child quickly nodded. With that Virgil and the child began running away from the ever growing horde. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Also sorry for the long wait! Finals week ended last week, and then Christmas time came along meaning time with family, and some bad things happened and I just need time to rehabilitate myself. Hope you all understand! 
> 
> Want to see updates? Want to talk? Want to send in a prompt or fanart (please) then you can find me on tumblr @ ready1set2die3
> 
> Later y’all!


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was overhead them for a long while. They never took the chance to stop for a break. It wasn't until the moon made way for the sun, that Virgil decided his worn body and the young child needed a break. But a question sat on his shoulders, crushing it with the weight.  
  
Where could they hideout?  
  
Virgil stared at the ground as they continued walking. Another store would be optimal, but in this part of the city there were only towers. A small business could be their hideout for a few hours. But a small buisness has employees, employees that could be monsters by now. A school maybe, but-  
  
“Mister?” The small voice of the child beside him called.  
  
Virgil shook his head, turning to meet the eyes of the child. The child looked tired, sleepy, and Virgil could distantly hear the child's stomach growl in anger.  
  
“When can we take a break?” Virgil sighed, swinging his injured arm up to rub at his eyes. He would soon regret the decision, as his arm soon began to burn with pain.  
  
“Ah, I don't know kid. I was trying to come up with a place for us to hideout, but nothing secure enough is coming to mind.” Virgil admitted, staring at the tired face of the child.  
  
The child let out a hum as the two fell silent once more. The sun soon moved to watch them from overhead, instead of from the side.  
  
Virgil flinched when the boy let out a loud aha. “I know! Let's break into a house and hideout there!”  
  
Virgil looked surprised, then weighed the pros and cons. In the end the pros beat the cons, and Virgil let the child lead the way to a suburb.  
  
The suburb the child led him to was clearly abandoned. House doors left wide open, cars left abandoned on the streets, but the most troubling little tricycles, skates, and the such left in the streets forever forgotten. Virgil turned away from the toys, not wanting to think of the worse when there was a little kid right beside him.  
  
Virgil looked around at the houses, then decided a beige house with the front door closed would be their best decision.  
  
“Kid, hold on to my right hand. I need my left one right now.” Virgil watched the child switch sides gripping his right arm tighter than before. He was scared.  
  
Virgil removed the knife from his messenger bag. “It's going to be okay kid.” Virgil walked towards the house stopping right at it's front step.  
  
Virgil walked up the steps, the child right at his step. He leaned his ear against the door, listening for anything. He waited, three minutes, then five, then ten. Virgil clicked his tounge deciding to try knocking.  
  
Virgil felt his heart beat quicken, what if these other houses had monsters in them? What if he got them in trouble? What if he lost the kid? What if-  
  
“Mister? Ar-are you okay? Your breathing funny.” Virgil turned his eyes downwards, the child had a pain stricken face. As if he could feel Virgil's pain.  
  
Virgil looked back towards the door, the knife clutched tightly in his hand. It's blade still crimson, it's blade taunting. How long would these killers taunt Virgil?  
  
The child tugged on Virgil's sweater, “Mister?”  
  
Virgil didn't reply, his head consumed by question after question. Thought after thought. Was it always so hot?  
  
“Mister please.” The child tugged harder, Virgil gasped in pain his arm throbbing. The child pulled back his arms. “I'm sorry Mister! I didn't mean to hurt you!”  
  
Virgil grasped his arm, feeling the bone was now out of its socket. He sighed, his mind quieting down due to the endless pain.  
  
“It's okay kid.” Virgil called, his breathing still a ways away from being normal again.  
  
Virgil turned back towards the door, it was now or never. He hit the door three times with the hilt of the knife. The child stepped closer to Virgil, clutching the hem of Virgil's jacket.  
  
One, pause, silence.  
  
He took in a deep breath.  
  
Two, pause, silence.  
  
The child shuffled closer, now hugging Virgil's slim waist.  
  
Three, pause, silence.  
  
He let the breath that clouded his lungs out. The coast seemed clear. That still didn't help the overwhelming worries.  
  
Virgil pocketed the knife, and pulled the child closer to him. He looked around him, nothing moved, except the overgrown nature. He listened, nothing could be heard, except his ragged breathing, the child's breathing, and the slight movement of Lil' Buddy in his bag.  
  
Virgil reached out placing his left hand on the doorknob. He clutched the child, then pushed open the door. It swung open allowing Virgil to see slightly into the house. It's floors clean, the walls framed with pictures of a family. It looked safe, but it was always better to be safe than sorry. He stepped into the house, wrapping his injured arm around the child's head.  
  
Virgil ignored the burning pain with the task at hand. He slowly closed the door locking it behind them. He reached in his bag taking out the knife and walking further into the single level house. After minutes of scares, and cautious steps he concluded the house was ultimately safe. The child was now sitting on a black couch watching Virgil pace in the living room.  
  
“We need to board up the window as best we can.” Virigl stopped turning to the child. “Or...at least I have to.”  
  
The child frowned, “I can help!” The child stood up walking up to Virgil.  
  
The child's face was puffed up in anger, his brown eyes squinting at the man. “Kid,” Virgil kneeled down. “How old are you?”  
  
The child crossed his arms, “I'm eleven! And my names not kid! It's Thomas!” Thomas declared, proud of his age and name. “And I can help!”  
  
Virgil sighed standing back up and running his hand through his hair. He could feel the pain, hunger, and exhaustion begin to take toll on his already ragged body.  
  
“Listen, why don't you help me by,” he paused before an idea hit him. “Count our supplies!” Virgil suggested handing Thomas the messenger bag.  
  
Thomas stared at the bag in his hands, before happily nodding his head. “Okay, Mister!” Thomas ran to a corner of the house plopping down, and opening the bag. Lil' Buddy walked out stretching, then beginning to walk around the house.  
  
Virgil walked over to Thomas taking out the pistol and knife. “These,” he placed the weapons on the mantel. “Stay here.” With those final words Virgil began to barricade what he could.  
  
Virgil groaned in pain when the table finally stayed against the window in the living room. He had to unscrew it's legs and push it against the window, even using his injured arm to push. Thomas watched him do it concern dusting the boy's face.  
  
“Mister a-are you hurt?”  
  
“No!” Virgil clenched his teeth. Thomas jumped shuffling back just a bit.  
  
Virgil groaned his arm throbbing even more. “No, I just-I'll be back.” Virgil was quick to leave the living room, forcing himself to walk into the master bedroom.  
  
He sat on the bed. His head wouldn't shut up. His eyelids were heavy with exhaustion, and his body throbbed with pain.  
  
'How am I going to survive like this? How am I going to protect Thomas and Lil' Buddy? How am I going to pop my arm back in? I can't ask Thomas he's too young. His mind cluttered itself. Question after question, worry after worry, scenario after scenario.  
  
...were the walls always this close? Was his heart always this slow? Was he not breathing this entire time?  
  
He was weak. He needs to tell Thomas to go on without him. He'll only hold them back. Virgil clutched his head, a growing headache pounding against his head.  
  
“ _Breath my dark prince breath_!” Virgil did as instructed taking in a big gasp of air, as if he had been under water this entire time.  
  
“ _Good! Keep breathing Virgil, please. Don't give up_.” The voice was pleading for Virgil to breath, to live.  
  
A sigh filled his ears, but when he looked up no one was there. “ _Virgil this is the second time this week I've had to pop your arm back into its socket_!” The voice of, what he assumed was, Logan said irritation laced into their words.  
  
Virgil felt a sense of safety escape from the words. He felt warmth and love from the words. From this person. He wiped at his face, jumping when he felt liquid on his hand. When had he started crying?  
  
“ _Listen Virgil, next time I'm not around just align your arm with the socket and, as much as it hurts to say this, ram into the wall into you hear a pop._ ” The voice sighed, then with a powerless chuckle, “ _hopefully you'll never have to do that though_.”  
  
Virgil stood in front of a white wall. No scratch could be seen on the clear white wall. He grit his teeth, aligned his arm, and rammed into the wall. His vision went white, his arm still wasn't popped back in. He stumbled back, aligned, and rammed. His mind yelled at him to stop, but he couldn't, he needed to survive and protect. He once again stumbled back, aligned, and rammed.  
  
A loud pop was heard, his knees buckled, he fell head first onto the carpeted floor below. His world began fading, black and light. He saw a figure move to the open door, then his world blacked out.  
  
_“Patton, I love you, but please stop!” Logan complained, slamming his book shut._  
  
_“Oh come on! You know you LOAF it!” Patton chuckled, hugging the irritated man. Logan stubbornly kept his arms to his sides._  
  
_“Your no FAN!” Patton chuckled again, before letting Logan go to continue cooking their dinner._  
  
_Logan sighed, displeasure leaking from the sigh. He turned to Virgil, however his face was blurred, no detail in sight except for the snake bites just below his lip. “Virgil, do you find Patton's constant puns, funny?”_  
  
_Virgil shook off the unsettling feeling. “I don't know I find them pretty,” he lifted his lemonade with ice cubes in it. “Cool” he smiled._  
  
_Patton gasped, “Ah! Virgil I love you!” Patton called, before his blurred face came running at him. Virgil jumped when warm arms enveloped him in a hug._  
  
_“What love fest am I missing?” The dramatic voice of Roman yelled from the hall._  
  
_“Nothing just Patton and Virgil's pun game.” Roman came into view, his face blurred as well._  
  
_“Oh come now Logan! Puns are quite punny!” He chuckled, slinging his arms around the tall man._  
  
_Logan bit his lip, “what ever you say Roman.” Logan sighed, raising his hands and wiping at his face._  
  
_Virgil smiled, and turned back to Patton. Only for his heart to stop at the sight. His face no longer blurred, but replaced with white glowing eyes. Patton reared back landing on all fours._  
  
_“Pa-Patton?” Virgil stood up backing away from the growling ma-no creature. Virgil looked back to Logan and Roman. Their faces unblurred, but unlike Patton dead and decaying. They laid on the floor no life in sight._  
  
_Virgil looked back at Patton, tears streaking down his face. Virgil kept moving back until a wall hit his back. He could only tremble and twitch at the creature before him. Then it shrieked and launched itself at Virgil. Virgil fell to his knees, shielding his head and screaming in fright._  
  
Virgil cried out, his crying halting a few moments to cough and sob. He felt small warm arms hug him.  
  
“It's okay Mister, your not alone.” Thomas spoke, hugging Virgil tighter.  
  
Virgil sobbed as he reached up and hugged Thomas back. His small form trembling, most likely from fright and cold. Virgil had to warm him up. Eventually Thomas let go and sat beside Virgil, it was only then that Virgil noticed a pile of blankets was over him. Lil' Buddy occupied the spot between his feet, providing extra warmth.  
  
Virgil looked at Thomas, watching the pleasant smile on the boy's face. “T-Thomas, why didn't you cover yourself?” Virgil questioned, beginning to remove some of the blankets.  
  
Thomas twiddled his thumbs. “Well, when I ran in here I found you passed out on the floor. You were crying and shaking, so I assumed you were cold so I got all the blankets I could find and covered you in them!” Thomas proudly stated.  
  
Virgil let his nightmare bury itself in his mind, before pulling Thomas back towards him. “You dang angel you.” Virgil chuckled, ruffling Thomas' brown hair.  
  
The two chuckled playing around, as the moon once again stood overhead them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay everyone! Just wanted to let you guys know that my good friend Sweet Tea (nickname) was a real help with motivation for this chapter! She created some cute fanart depicting a scene and so yeah! She’s really sweet and helped me a lot so this is dedicated to you Chelly! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ ready1set2die3


	5. Chapter 5

Virgil stumbled out of the master room, his body not wanting to move. Virgil frowned feeling Thomas' worried gaze behind him.  
  
“So,” he leaned against the wall as they walked. “What's our supplies situation?” Virgil questioned, hiding the way his throat clawed from inside, for water.  
  
Thoams perked up at the question. “Oh! I counted, ten energy bars, six bottles of water, four cans of cat food, two cans of beans, and a bag of bread!” Thomas declared holding up Lil' Buddy as if he was the trophy he had won.   
  
Virgil chuckled, “good job kid.” He ruffled Thomas' hair before plopping down on the black couch in the living room. “We have to ration this, so-” Virgil cut himself off, a tortures question popping into his mind.  
  
He turned his head towards Thomas. The boy sat on the floor in front of him, petting Lil' Buddy all the while. He was eleven, still innocent, still young, still defenseless, so where were his parents?  
  
Virgil sighed, he had to ask even if he would regret it later. He tugged at his hair, taking deep breathes in. He had to calm down and gain courage before even attempting to ask the child.  
  
“Mister?” Virgil looked up. “Are you okay? Do you need to go back to sleep?”   
  
Virgil huffed a laugh, “nah, just thinking.”   
  
Thomas perked up scooting closer to Virgil. “What about?”   
  
Virgil stared at Thomas, his eyes full of wonder. “Why you call me mister.” Virgil blurted out, it wasn't a good time yet, maybe it never would be.  
  
Thomas blinked, “that's because I don't know your name!” Thomas declared, hugging Lil' Buddy close to his chest. “If I knew I'd call you Mister whatever your last name is!”   
  
A small smile cracked from Virgil's lips. “Please, no Mister.” He stared, leaning back into the couch.  
  
“Then,” Thomas stood up sitting next to Virgil on the couch. “What do I call you?” Lil' Buddy laid on the floor long forgotten by the child, and he looked completely fine with it.   
  
Virgil looked back to Thomas. “Can you guess my name?” He questioned, Thomas immediately accepting the challenge.  
  
“Micheal!” Virgil shook his head.  
  
“Leo!” Another head shake.   
  
“Can I get a hint?” Thomas asked poking at Virgil's arm. The poke light enough to not hurt Virgil.  
  
“Hmm,” Virgil thought for a moment. “It starts with a V.” He smirked knowing the child would never get it.   
  
“Viola? Violet? Vass!” Thomas yelled excitedly as if it was the correct answer.   
  
“Nope, nope, and nope.” Virgil popped the “p” with the last nope, taunting the small boy.   
  
Thomas crossed his arms, appearing to be done with the game. Virgil lifted his arm and placed it on Thomas' head. “My names Virgil.”   
  
Thomas looked up, “That...is such a cool name! Virgil!” Thomas declared reaching up to hold Virgil's hand.  
  
Virgil smiled, “thanks Thomas.” Virgil went to pull back his arm, but found Thomas holding it almost desperately.  
  
Virgil perched his left arm on his knee, placing his chin on his hand. He turned his head, feeling Thomas begin to play with his slender fingers. His eyes wide, and his mouth displaying a smile.   
  
“What did you do before all this Virgil?” The question was unexpected, and brought a wave of despair to him.   
  
Virgil frowned, staring at the red carpet below him. “I-I don't know.”   
  
Thomas stopped playing with Virgil's fingers looking directly at Virgil now. “What do you mean you don't know?” His voice dripping with worry.  
  
Virgil leaned back again, staring at the ceiling above them. “It's exactly what I mean, I don't know. I woke up in the hospital, and I have no memory of my previous self.”   
  
Thomas shuffled, “you don't even remember your,” his voice hitched. “-your family?”   
  
Virgil shook his head. Thomas hiccuped, “not even faces? Names?”   
  
Virgil sat up, turning to Thomas. His face streaked with small tears. “Why are you crying Thomas?” Virgil felt his heart break at the young boy's tear stained face.  
  
“B-because you don't remember your-your family!” Thomas cried out, hugging Virgil's arm close to his chest.   
  
Virgil's face fell as he wrapped his other arm around the quivering boy. “I-I remember their words.” Thomas looked up. “I remember names, and some parts of their personalities.”   
  
Virgil felt he himself would start crying. Were these men even his family? Were they just strangers? Were they dead? Virgil felt a prickle of heat begin to consume his body.   
  
Virgil was quick to stand, accidentally pulling Thomas with him. “Virgil?”   
  
Normally Virgil would respond, but he had to calm himself right now. The anxiety of truly being alone in this horrible world, slowly making him loose his breathes. He paced around the living room, breathing in and out. Completely planting his foot on the floor with every step. Raking his hand through his hair with every breath.   
  
The walls moved towards him, taunting him with forever closing around him. He was alone. He was going to die in this world overrun with creatures of un-know origins. He would never be able to find these men, and that frightened him. He knew these men were important to him, so what if they were already dead? He would be alone. He would have no reason to live-  
  
“Virgil! Please! Answer me!” A voice as desperate as his own pleaded.   
  
“Please, don't leave me.” Sobs full of despair and sadness filled his mind. “I don't want to be alone.”   
  
Virgil felt small arms wrapped around his quivering form in a tight grip. Virgil blinked, tears falling from his eyes and onto a head covered in brown hair. He let his eyes fall down to the young boy, and slowly pulled the boy into a hug.  
  
He rubbed circles on Thomas' back. “I'm sorry Thomas.” Thomas let out soft sobs, signaling the end of his weeping.   
  
The sun's rays of light had begun to peek in through the smalls openings of the home. Virgil looked up narrowing his eyes at the brand new daylight. He turned back down towards the sleeping boy on his lap, and then towards a stretching Lil' Buddy.   
  
As he leaned back against the couch he looked towards the neat pile of food in the corner of the living room. Virgil quietly sighed, then as gently as he could, woke Thomas with a nudge. Thomas shuffled, before sitting up with a groan.  
  
Thomas yawned, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?”   
  
Virgil shrugged, “honestly no clue. But I do know that we have to eat.” He stated standing and stretching his muscles, flinching at the way they screamed in pain. His body still ragged due to past events.  
  
He sighed, ' _they might never go away at this point_.' He thought to himself, worrying his lips as he did. He walked over to the piles of rations and grabbed two energy bars.   
  
“Here Thomas.” Virgil tossed Thomas the energy bar, before unraveling and eating his own.   
  
Thomas smiled unraveling the energy bar. “Thank you.” The two ate in silence, before the topic of water came about.  
  
“I was thinking we share a bottle, but if you don't want to I understand.” Virgil commented, as he opened a can of cat food halfway.   
  
“Here Lil' Buddy.” He placed the can in front of Lil' Buddy and smiled as the black cat meowed.  
  
“I think sharing is good, we can save more water that way!” Thomas stated, walking over to where Virgil and Lil' Buddy were.   
  
Virgil nodded handing a bottle of water to Thomas. “Drink up.”   
  
Thomas took the bottle and carefully opened it. “Thank you,” with those words he began drinking from the bottle. He sighed in relief when he finished, passing the bottle to Virgil.   
  
Virgil thanked Thomas, before drinking from the bottle himself. Virgil could feel his throat clear itself as he drank the water. He stopped after the third gulp and poured a bit into his hand. He held it out for Lil' Buddy to drink from. Lil' Buddy licked up the water from Virgil's hand, meowing in satisfaction.   
  
Virgil smiled picking up the can of cat food. Half the can remained uneaten, just as he had planned. Virgil walked into the house kitchen searching the cabinets, and just as he expected a bag left underneath the sink. He reached in taking it out and placing the can of cat food inside, tying the bag before placing it back into his messenger bag.   
  
“Virgil what are we gonna do now?” Virgil paused, then proceeded to pack away their supplies.  
  
“Well we have to figure out where is the safest place first.” Virgil answered picking up the messenger bag and setting it on the mantel.   
  
Thomas hummed in thought. “You didn't by any chance hear anything did you? Like, on the news?” Virgil questioned sitting beside Thomas on the floor.   
  
“Um,” Thomas perked up and clasped his hands together, a spark of hope sparking from within him. “I did! M-my parents they heard about a safe haven in the woods! It was called Angel's Hope!”   
  
Virgil smiled, “do you know where exactly we are?” He questioned Thomas, seeing as his memory was more dependable than his own.   
  
“Yes! The forest is,” he paused, then slouched. “All the way across town. It'll take days for us to reach it by foot.”  
  
Virgil sighed. It would be a dangerous journey, especially in Virgil's weakened state. Then an idea popped in Virgil's mind.   
  
“Thomas,” he placed a hand atop the boy's head. “Do you know of a place they sell cars around here? Close by?”   
  
Thomas looked up, but past Virgil's gaze. It was clear the eleven year old was trying to regain as much layout of the town as he could. Minutes passed, when he boy perked up with a clap. Virgil flinched, but it went unnoticed as the boy ran to the nearest window.   
  
“Can you move this mattress for a moment?” Virgil nodded standing and pushing aside the mattress. The sun's rays hit them with unnecessary force, forcing them to close their eyes.   
  
“Too bright!” Virgil hissed, covering his eyes in a state of pain.   
  
“Open your eyes, please I have to show you!” Virgil sighed opening his left eye slowly before his right eye.   
  
“Ah I see it! Look,” Thomas pointed out to the backyard of the house. “See! If we jump the wall and walk just a few blocks there's a dealership over there! I remember because my-my dad took us there all the time to look for a specific car he wa-wanted!” Thomas' voice began to waver.   
  
Virgil bent down hugging the boy close. “You did good, thank you Thomas.” Virgil felt Thomas hug back, tightly squeezing Virgil.   
  
“You okay?” Virgil questioned standing back up.   
  
Thomas nodded following Virgil over to the mantel. “Get Lil' Buddy would you?” Virgil asked, as he slipped on the messenger bag.  
  
Thomas tilted his head, “Lil' Buddy?”   
  
“Oh right, that's the cats name. Lil' Buddy.” Thomas let out an “oh”, and rushed to pick up Lil' Buddy.   
  
“Sorry Lil' Buddy, but we gotta go again.” Virgil apologized, zipping it up just a bit, but leaving enough open for Lil' Buddy to poke out his head. Virgil let the flap fall over the zipper, and turned to the weapons on the mantel.   
  
He reached up, staring at them with wariness, before gripping them and shoving them back into the side pocket. “Okay Thomas, we're jumping that fence. Let's go.”   
  
Thomas nodded, closely following Virgil. “I'm ready! Let's go!” Thomas blurted out, reaching out and holding onto Virgil's hand as he did.  
  
Virgil pushed the coffee table away from the door, and slowly opened it. Peeking out into the backyard, he found it to be safe. They stepped out into the backyard walking to the concrete wall.   
  
“Thomas stay here.” Virgil instructed, and ran back into the house grabbing the discarded coffee table and walking back to Thomas.  
  
Virgil bent down to Thomas' level. “Okay, I'm going to boost you, and you are going to sit on the wall and wait for me to climb up. Okay?”   
  
Thomas nodded and climbed onto the coffee table. He reached up when he felt Virgil lift him, gripping the cement wall's edge, and forcing himself up. He smiled when he swung his legs over and waited for Virgil to do the same.   
  
Virgil stripped himself of his messenger bag, and handed it to Thomas. “Thomas hold my bag, please.” He did as told, setting the bag on his lap.   
  
After Virgil hoisted himself up the wall, he braced himself and jumped to the other side. Once his feet made contact with the sidewalk, his knees buckled. Virgil groaned in pain, he should have tried to scale the wall down.   
  
Thomas gasped, “Are you okay?”  
  
Virgil slowly stood, his knees cracking as he did. “Y-yeah, just an idiot move on my part.” He raised his arms indicating he would, hopefully, catch Thomas.   
  
Thomas visibly gulped, it was clear he was scared he'd hurt Virgil. Virgil smiled once again gesturing for Thomas to jump down. This time Thomas obliged jumping down, and falling straight into Virgil's arms.  
  
Virgil felt his right arm crack, and was forced to backpedal. He came to a stop, and smiled down at Thomas who clung to Virgil, as a baby Koala would their mother. Virgil chuckled, taking the bag from Thomas' grip and slipping it over his shoulder. It seemed Thomas wasn't going to let go anytime soon. And even though Virgil's bones ached, his heart wouldn't allow him to let the boy go.   
  
Virgil rubbed Thomas' back. “Okay, lets go Thomas.” The young boy nodded, clinging tighter to Virgil.   
  
The sun overhead Virgil and Thomas' provided some sense of relief. The two could see and inspect their sourroundings, but those creatures could also see them. However, as they watched the sky begin to blossom in oranges, yellows, and reds, they felt a sense of dread. The beautiful painting in the sky was enough to bring Virgil to a jogging pace.  
  
“Thomas, where's the dealership?” Virgil questioned, panting out of exhaustion and pain.   
  
Thomas perked his head up looking around them, then with a gasp pointed to their left. Virgil narrowed his eyes at the gasp Thomas had released.   
  
“Why di-” his voice went quiet, when Lil' Buddy's hiss of anger echoed around them.   
  
Behind them a shriek pushed Virgil into high gear. He could hear the creatures feet pounding behind them, as he ran into the dealerships car lot. The cars around them were enough to distort Virgil's sense of direction.   
  
“Fuck! Thomas where's the-the building?” The creature's shriek forced Virgil to run blindly. His vision becoming blurry, he was panicking.   
  
“Virgil, turn right!” Virgil did as instructed skidding to his right.   
  
“Keep going straight!” Another shriek, this time a higher pitch forced him to jump.   
  
“Turn left!” Virgil slammed his own brakes, back peddling, and turning left. The shrieks behind him getting farther away.   
  
Virgil's vision began to clear, as the building came in sight. It was small, and provided him a sense of safety. Virgil grimaced upon realization that the door's “clear glass” was shattered. He bit his lip, gently setting Thomas down.   
  
Thomas quickly gripped his hand, staring into the darkness that was the car dealership. Virgil worried his lip, trying to find a perfect, or semi-perfect plan.   
  
“Okay,” he slipped the messenger bag off him and placed it in Thomas' hands. “I'm going in, if you hear Lil' Buddy hiss or even a slight shift of movement you come in after me.” He looked into the building.  
  
“It's not that big a building, you should be able to find me.” Virgil slipped the knife out of its pocket, and turned to the building.   
  
“Please hurry,” Thomas pleaded hugging the bag close to his chest. “I don't like being alone.”   
  
Virgil smiled, “don't worry, your not alone. You won't ever be alone again. I promise.” He ruffled Thomas' hair.  
  
Then with a few breaths he quietly stepped into the car dealership. The sunset's colors fading into nothingness. The knife clutched tightly into his hand, he began his search for any pair of car keys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long everyone! But here it is! Also if your wondering why it didn’t come out last week is because I started my 2nd semester in my senior year so yeah, I’m gonna be a busy bee. And my own anxiety was like “no do school things” and then when I’d come home my body would be wasted after homework and I’d fall asleep and yeah, just ah. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Please share, leave a kudos, and especially a comment! 
> 
> Want to ask me a question? Talk to me? Or send in some fanart? Find me on tumblr! 
> 
> https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ WARNING ⚠️ 
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: GORE, MENTIONS OF SUICIDE, CURSING, CHILDREN GETTING HURT, MENTIONS OF SLAVERY, AND ANXIETY ATTACKS! 
> 
> I hope y’all have a nice morning/evening/night!

The sun had begun to dip further as Virgil searched. No shriek was heard, from those creatures or Thomas. He couldn't decide if that was good or bad. No shrieks meant no creatures, however Virgil didn't know what these creatures could do. No shrieks didn't mean anything, his pace picked up at the morbid thoughts.   
  
His mind raced as he raced through rooms. Office after office. Heartbeat after heartbeat. Thought after thought-his thoughts stopped. Small jingles could be heard ringing throughout the shop. The jingles of keys. Virgil backtracked, his mind pausing as the jingles began to die down. He peeked into the room, the knife held tightly in his hand. His eyes widened vivid with wariness and hope.   
  
The room itself, was clearly meant for the owner of the establishment. A sofa pushed to one side, with a wooden desk taking up most of the space of the room. Virgil took a small step into the room, his heart beating rapidly, as his breaths quickened. He couldn't decide if it was due to hope, or if an anxiety attack was progressing. He could only hope it wasn't the ladder. Step by step he got closer to the desk. His hands shaking despite being armed.   
  
With a quick slide of the foot he was standing behind he desk. No creature in sight. His breath, however, was not leaving anytime soon, as his hands quickly scrambled to find the source of the jingles. He opened drawer after drawer. Quickly coming upon nothing, he began to lose hope. Then one last strand of hope came into play, as a drawer refused to open. A small jingle coming from within.   
  
“Oh my-” Virgil skimmed the desk, finding no sight of the keys. “Of course!” He let a sip of anger lace into his words. “The owner probably had it with him, stupid fucking me!” Virgil bent down to level with the drawer. He knew he only had one choice left.   
  
Virgil slipped the knife into the crack of the drawer. He pushed the knife down jiggling it between the lock and wood. The lock creaked as the knife dug into it, before a snap was heard, and the drawer opened. Virgil gasped, opening the drawer and peering inside. There sat keys galore. A smile found itself on his face, as he stared at the organized keys below him.   
  
Reaching into the keys he gripped three pairs, before sprinting out of the office and towards the entrance. Virgil's smile refused to leave as he came closer to the entrance, even after realizing that the sun had vanished to make room for the moon.   
  
Virgil could see Thomas' small figure in the darkened world shuffling around. His shadowy figure just slightly darker than the world around him. He had his hand within the confinement's of the messenger bag, most likely petting the cat that lay within. Thomas perked up at the sound of footsteps, quickly backing up into a wall, before realizing the sounds were coming from within the shop.  
  
Thomas turned around, his defensive structure falling at the sight of Virgil. “Virgil!” He smiled waving his arms rapidly, as if Virgil was looking for the him in a crowd.  
  
Virgil chuckled, hugging the small boy upon reaching him. “ _I see you! Shhh!_ ” He took the bag from Thomas slinging it back onto his shoulder. “ _We have to be quiet, we don't know if these creatures are more active at night or not_.” Thomas nodded, watching Virgil pocket the knife once more.   
  
“ _D-did you find any keys_?” Thomas questioned gripping onto Virgil's jacket.   
  
Virgil smiled down at Thomas, reaching into his jean's pocket and retrieving the three keys. His heart screaming in relief, while his breathing had calmed to a much calmer state. Thomas silently cheered hugging Virgil, then with a punch to the air looking around rapidly.   
  
Thomas looked around the lot, “ _Which car is it_?”  
  
Virgil raised the first key. “ _Guess we'll have to find out_ -” he cut himself off.   
  
' _They make an alarm_.' Virgil's eyes grew in size, and retracted his thumb. ' _A very loud alarm that can attract these creatures_.' Virgil's mind silenced after making its point. And a very good point at that.   
  
“ _Are you okay_?”  
  
Virgil looked down, Thomas' big brown eyes gazing at him with a strong sense of trust. Virgil nodded, picking up the small boy, despite the screams of pain his body released. Virgil held the boy close, before turning back into the shop and back into the office. He set Thomas down onto the floor and locked the door, pushing the couch to barricade the door afterwards. Virgil sighed in pain, then proceeded to sit on the carpeted floor below them. He watched as Thomas unzipped his messenger bag and released Lil' Buddy from within.   
  
Thomas smiled, and walked over to Virgil sitting beside the man. “Sleeping time,” Thomas stated laying next to Virgil, before patting a spot for Virgil to lay his head.   
  
Virgil shrugged, “Sure.” He slowly laid down beside Thomas, feeling Lil' Buddy lay on his other side.   
  
Thomas yawned, “Goodnight Virgil.”   
  
Virgil chuckled, “night kid.” He placed a hand on Thomas' head, letting the child know he was here to stay.   
  
The sandman soon made his appearance. He laid a hand over the panicked man's eyes. Watching as his eyes became muddled with exhaustion and sleep. His mouth parted ever so slightly. Then in one swoop, his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. His heart slowed and his brain began to work.  
  
 _“It seems that police have gathered up to protect the city from the ever growing heard of st-” A click sent the tv into a blank screen, resulting in a shout of protest._  
  
 _Logan sat straight, turning with a frown to search for the person responsible. “Uh-excuse you?”_  
  
 _Virgil, felt his mouth move on it's own. “Logan, it's two in the morning. Why are you still awake?”_  
  
 _Logan waved his hand, dismissing the question. “It's no reason love. Just go back to sleep.”_  
  
 _Virgil felt his body move on its own. “It's not just nothing Lo. I know you. Maybe Pat and Ro may let it go, but I won't.” Virgil moved to sit beside Logan._  
  
 _Coming upon closer inspection, he found that the man's face was blurry. As if Virgil was wearing glasses he didn't need. He snapped out of his thoughts when Logan sighed. His snake bites being played with as he stared at Virgil._  
  
 _“It's just...your gonna die.”_  
  
 _Virgil jumped at the harsh statement. “Wh-what-”_  
  
 _A shriek was heard, before Virgil could utter another word. Looking back at Logan he realized the man was now a creature. His eyes glowing, his snake bites actual teeth that challenged that of a shark._  
  
 _Virgil stood, backing away from the man. “Lo-Logan what's-what's happening?” His heart began to panick. His legs becoming weak and subcoming to his exhaustion._  
  
 _Logan reared back with a shriek and jumped at the man. Virgil let his knees buckle, and force his body to the floor below. His body sinking into tar like substance when he did. Slowly engulfing his body. Heat began to envelop his body. Shrieks rang throughout his mind as he reached out for a life line._  
  
 _“_ Virgil wake up _.”_  
  
 _“My storm cloud!”_  
  
 _“_ Virgil wake up _.”_  
  
 _“My small dark child!”_  
  
 _“_ Virgil wake up _!”_  
  
 _“Darling, what do you think.”_  
  
“Virgil!”   
  
Virgil let a shriek escape his lips as the men's voices began to fade from his mind. He looked around the room he lay in, realizing Thomas and Lil' Buddy stared down at him. Worry and confusion displayed over Thomas' eyes.   
  
“It's morning, are you okay?” Thomas questioned, placing a comforting hand on Virgil's sweat ridden forehead.   
  
“Y-yeah, just a n-nightmare.” Virgil could feel his heartbeat go erratic as he stared at the ceiling above.   
  
“I'll get us some food.” Thomas tried brightening up the mood. “Give me a second!” He smiled, before shuffling over to he messenger bag.   
  
“You know,” Thomas began, “when I was younger, an old teacher of mine used to teach us about nightmares. He was working on becoming a dream examiner.” Thomas returned beside Virgil, placing an energy bar into Virgil's palm.   
  
“He would say, nightmares are a way our brain lets us know that we worry to much on certain subjects.” He untied a plastic bag, taking out the remainder of the canned cat food and placing it in front of Lil' Buddy.   
  
“He was a nice teacher. His name was uh-” Thomas paused, his cheeks turning pink. “I actually can't remember.”   
  
Virgil chuckled slowly sitting up. The two grimaced when his back and injured arm cracked at the same time from the lack of movement. Thomas reached out helping Virgil sit up.   
  
Virgil smirked, “I'm good kid. I'm not that old. Just...not used to movement.” He proceeded to unwrap the energy bar, and eat his “breakfast”.   
  
As the comfortable silence began to stretch, so did the sun's beams of light. It stretched into the room casting bright light against the pale walls of the office. It wasn't until Thomas cried out that Virgil saw the true nature of the office. Virgil turned to see Thomas backing away from the wall he was faced away from. Virgil stood up, and despite his brains desperate pleas of stopping, he turned around.  
  
Virgil felt his heart drop at the sight. Virgil reached out pulling Thomas to his chest, shielding the young boy from the words, as if they were one of those creatures ready to attack.   
  
“ **BEWARE CREATURES** ”  
  
“ **WE ARE ALL DOOMED** ”  
  
“ **JOIN US IN THE AFTERLIFE** ”  
  
“ **BEWARE THE IMPOSTERS** ”   
  
Virgil glared at the writings. All smeared in now brown rust fluid. The words, the messages, all held different warnings and meanings. Warnings, loss of hope, suicide, and now something called the imposters. Virgil worried his lower lip. With no thought in mind Virgil bent down picking up his messenger bag, Thomas, and Lil' Buddy. He quickly made his way to the couch and pushed it aside. Grimcing at the rust colored dots on the green couch.   
  
Virgil ignored the way his body protested movement. It screamed to let the boy and cat fall to the ground, but he wouldn't allow that. Especially at how the young boy trembled and clung to Virgil like a lifeline. Virgil unlocked and exited the room, quick to leave the shop in long swift strides.   
  
Once they reached outside, Virgil kneeled down letting the boy down. He was quick to work, even as Thomas clung to his neck, not wanting to let the man go. After placing Lil' Buddy back into the messenger bag, he retrieved the three keys, and stood back up.   
  
“Thomas, listen.” He watched the little boy look up, his eyes glazed over with fear. “I'm going to make these cars go off. That could attract those creatures so I need you to be a big boy, and get ready to run. Okay?”  
  
Thomas sniffled, wiping at his eyes. “Y-you won't leave me right?” He began tearing up again. “Please don't leave me!” He cried out wrapping his arms around Virgil's waist once again.  
  
Virgil was awestruck. Something wasn't right with the way Thomas reacted to this. None the less, Virgil smiled at the young boy and patted his hair.   
  
' _His parents, they-_ ' Virgil was quick to shut those thoughts down. He would worry about that later.   
  
“I've said it before, and I'll say it now.” He kneeled down once again. “I'm not going anywhere. I promise. And if I do then, I'll find a big stash of candy just for you.” He chuckled, as Thomas giggled, and began ranting on how candy corn was very unappreciated.   
  
After a nice rant, the two prepared themselves for the race to escape. Virgil narrowed his eyes, taking deep breathes, feeling Thomas' hand hold onto his with a grip unlike another.   
  
Then with three clicks. Three cars cried out in alarm. The nearest was a Jeep five cars away. The two ran towards the car, no hesitation as they ran. With each step they made a new shriek joined. Virgil slammed into the car picking up Thomas as he did. He glanced down at the keys picking out the Jeep one and unlocking its doors. Quickly he tossed in Thomas and slammed his door shut. He would have to apologize to Thomas later, shrieks and rapid footsteps could be heard getting closer with ever passing second.   
  
Virgil ran to the drivers side, quickly opening the door and slamming it shut. “Belt Thomas!” He demanded shutting the Jeep's alarm off, before turning it on.   
  
Virgil gasped in fear when the first time the engine refused to turn on. The second time it still wouldn't budge. Virgil hit the wheel with a rage that could challenge a soccer mom's.   
  
“TURN ON!” He growled out.  
  
“ _Make sure the wheel is always positioned correctly, love. Sometimes a stuck wheel will make a car refuse to turn on_.”   
  
Virgil's eyes widened and he twisted the wheel to the right. The sound of the Jeep turning on overpowering that of the incoming screeches. “Thanks Logan.” He grinned, pressing the gas pedal and pulling away from the lot.  
  
Virgil watched the creatures begin to take persuit of them. But ultimately failing as Virgil pressed harder on the gas peddle. Thomas cheered next to him as soon as they were out of range of the creatures.   
  
“We did it! We did it! We did it!” He cried out, jumping in his seat as he did. Then he paused, “put on your seatbelt Virgil!” He grumbled, crossing his arms in a stern manner.   
  
Virgil let out a huff, “geez kid, okay. Okay.” Virgil slowed the Jeep down stopping in the middle of the road. Before strapping himself in, he placed the messenger bag in Thomas' lap.   
  
“Okay, there. Now which way to the forest?” Virgil questioned.   
  
Thomas perked up, “umm,” he looked around their surroundings. “Oh! Go straight here then when you see a McDonalds turn right!”   
  
Virgil nodded, before starting their journey to the, safe haven.  
  
  
The sun now stood overhead them, giving them much needed heat after the cold fall night. A static signal from the radio was soon turned off.   
  
“That static makes my head hurt.” Thomas complained as he pet Lil' Buddy's head, which has popped out from the messenger bag a few hours ago.   
  
Virgil nodded, “Same here kid.”   
  
Silence resumed between the two before Thomas spoke. “At least we have this nice view!” He smiled, pointing at the view below the cliff.   
  
Virgil chuckled nodding, even if the view gave him a sort of discomfort. He shook his head. He had to concentrate his ever growing thoughts on something else.  
  
“Thomas, how much farther?”   
  
Thomas looked back at him. “Oh um, hmm.” He looked out the windows again. “We haven't passed by a big billboard for an ad on baby shampoo yet so probably two more hours.” He stated, smiling at the way Lil' Buddy pulled his head back inside the messenger bag.  
  
“Okay. I was thinking after we pass the bill-”   
  
Virgil found his words cut off at the loud rev of a car. He flinched when a second rev came. But when the third rev came he looked into the rear-view mirror. What he saw froze his blood.   
  
He held tightly onto the Jeep's steering wheel as a truck came full speed at them. In the back of the white truck was a group of people. The bottom of their faces seemed to be painted over with crimson liquid, while their bodies adorned ragged clothes. They shouted and jeered at Virgil, clearly not noticing the young boy next to them. Maybe that was for the best.   
  
Virgil grinded his teeth, pressing the gas harder, even as his brain protested at the idea. His flight or fight instincts kicked in and right now, they wanted him to take flight. He had to protect Thomas, no matter what. Virgil slowed down as a turn approached only for the truck to barrel into them.   
  
Thomas shouted in fright and pain, as his head hit the dashboard. Virgil shot out his right hand keeping Thomas upright while he righted the car along the road and slammed his foot on the gas pedal.   
  
“Virgil what's happening?” Thomas cried out hugging the messenger bag close to his chest, along with Virgil's hand.   
  
Virgil looked into the rear-view mirror once again. The white truck righted itself before barreling after Virgil once again. Virgil bit at his lip.   
  
“Thomas promise me something.”   
  
Thomas looked up at the man. “No matter what happens,” he saw the truck getting closer and closer. “If I tell you to run, you run. You find help. Got it?”   
  
Thomas jumped at the promise. “N-y-I-”   
  
Virgil looked up from the road. The people in the back jeered and made crude gestures at Virgil. “Thomas! Promise me!”   
  
Thomas flinched, then with hesitance, nodded.   
  
Virgil looked up at the truck once more, but just as he did the truck hit full force. Virgil pressed his hand against Thomas' chest. He heard Thomas cry out his name.   
  
Virgil felt his head hit something hard and metallic. He looked up his lips coated in an iron taste. He wished he hadn't looked up. The Jeep began barreling down the side of the cliff into the forest below. Virgil leaned over to Thomas keeping him as protected as he could, as tree branches stabbed through the Jeep.   
  
Then with a giant boom, the Jeep landed on the dirt ground below. Virgil's mind ran with thought after thought. Memory after memory. Voice after voice.   
  
“ _Get him on the ambulance_!”   
  
“ _Virgil stay with us love_!”   
  
“ _Please darling! Don't leave us_!”  
  
“ _My dark little storm cloud! We love you so much_!'   
  
“ _Don't go_!”   
  
' _I can't go anywhere. I have to stay. I promised_ -'  
  
Virgil's eyes snapped open. “THOMAS!” He shouted. His shouts soon turned to agony as he looked to see a tree branch impailed into his left side. He felt tears begin to fall from his eyes, before a whine caught his fading attention.   
  
“Tho-Thomas!”   
  
Thomas looked up his arms grasping both the messenger bag and Virgil's arm. “Virgil it hurts!”   
  
“What does kid?” He questioned, as calmly as his brain would allow him.  
  
“My head! Please make it stop!” Thomas cried out in pain hiccuping.  
  
“It's okay, just hold still.” Virgil shifted in his seat, slowly, unbuckling his seat belt. Thankful the Jeep landed upright and not in any other way.   
  
He stared at the small branch impailed into him. His mind crying out in distress and options, that he couldn't take.   
  
Virgil reached over once again, and unbuckled Thomas. “Okay I'm going to get out of the car, and help you out. Thomas nodded, before wincing.  
  
Virgil slowly pushed open his door and stepped out. Careful to not push or pull the small branch impailed in him. He made his way over to Thomas' side and opened his door helping the small child out.   
  
Thomas groaned when he stepped out and onto the ground below. “It hurts! It hurts!” Thomas cried out rushing into Virgil's arms.   
  
“FUCK!” Virgil cried out, as Thomas had pushed the branch further inside Virgil. “Shit, shit, shit!” Virgil's knees buckled, as he grasped at his side.   
  
“I'm so sorry!” Thomas cried.  
  
“Don't look!” Virgil demanded, trying to sheild Thomas from the unsightly view. “It's okay Thomas, just don't look.” Virgil felt he was saying that more to hismelf rather than the trembling young boy.   
  
Thomas looked at the ground. His tears falling in doubles as he did. “Virgil, wi-will you be o-okay?” Thomas questioned clutching the bag close to his chest.  
  
Virgil looked at he wound. He shook his head at the negative comments his own head made. “Yes,” his heart sunk at the word.   
  
Thomas nodded, but jumped when a revving sound was heard. Virgil snapped his head behind Thomas. The revving echoing throughout the woods.   
  
Virgil snapped his head back to Thomas. “Thomas, is this the woods you talked about?”  
  
“Ah-yes?” It was a question.  
  
“Thomas, think real hard!” Virgil reached out gripping the boy's trembling shoulders. “Is. This. The. Forest?”   
  
Thomas stared into Virgil's eyes before ultimately nodding, “yes”.   
  
The revving made them flinch, before recomposing. Virgil reached into the messenger bag retrieving the pistol. He stared at its taunting metal, before looking back up at Thomas.   
  
“Thomas listen very closely. These people are dressed like those creatures. And they are not nice. They did this to us.” He swallowed the gathered spit in his mouth, as well as another strong taste of iron. “I need you to run to that safe haven.”   
  
Thomas' mouth let out a whine and sob. “No! I can't leave you! Please!” He dropped the bag and hugged Virgil. Another rev echoing throughout the forest.   
  
' _Maybe I can make it with h_ -' the thought was quickly shut down when his side cried out in pain at the slight movement of his left leg. He wouldn't even make it a step. Virgil shook his head gently grasping Thomas' head in his hands.   
  
“Thomas, no. I won't make it. You need to run.” He gripped the messenger bag and replaced it in Thomas' hands. “You need to run Thomas. I'll hold them off. You run.”   
  
Thomas shook his head. “Virgil please!” Thomas pleaded, reaching out for Virgil once again. But his advance was interrupted by the loudest of the revs. They were only a few trees away now.  
  
“Thomas run! Find the safe haven and stay with them! Go!” He pushed Thomas toward the deeper part of the woods. Thomas looked back at Virgil, tears overflowing and falling onto the ground below.   
  
Thomas looked at Virgil before running back to him and hugging him. Virgil felt tears make their way down his face as he hugged the small boy harder than before, even if his body cried at him to stop. He didn't care, this could be the last time he'd ever hug the boy. He grasped Thomas' head once more and planted a small kiss on Thomas' forehead.   
  
Headlights flashed through the left part of the woods. “Run Thomas don't look back! Run!” Virgil demanded, and pointed in the direction Thomas should run.   
  
“I'll save you Virgil. I promise. Just like you have to keep your promise to stay with me!” Thomas sobbed, before disappearing into the dark woods before them.   
  
Virgil watched Thomas disappear into the forest. His face losing all sense of emotion, before a bright light flashed at him. He put his hand up as the sound of car doors opening and closing sounded around him. Then a laugh was heard.   
  
“Damn, looks like we got ourselves a pretty boy!” A man's voice sounded as boots pounded against the dirty floor. “He's got a wound. Well once we fix him up, we can trade him for some nice supplies!” He laughed, slapping something in the process.   
  
“Though I could have sworn I heard more than one voice when ramming you from behind.” He chided. Virgil felt a cold hand tilt his head upwards. It wasn't until then that Virgil's eyes got acostomed to the bright headlights.   
  
“Hello honey. The names Leo.” A smirk found its way onto the man's face. “And you just became my property.”   
  
Virgil sneered, ready to call him every revolting name in the dictionary-  
  
“Hay Leo I found a footpr-”   
  
A gunshot echoed throughout the woods as the man who spoke fell to the ground. He screamed in pain as two others went to his aid. Virgil's narrowed eyes widened in horror, but his mind found nothing wrong with it. He felt Leo grip the branch in his side.   
  
He chuckled, “Tsk, tsk, you should know better.” He ripped the branch from Virgil's side.   
  
Virgil's mouth let out a blood curling scream, his side sprouting more blood than it had previously. He fell to his other side, putting pressure against the wound.   
  
“STOP!” He pleaded, kicking at the ground below in agony and fear. “MAKE IT STOP!” The pain was unbearable, and his thoughts were just as unbearable.  
  
' _Shut up_!'  
  
' _Put pressure_!'  
  
' _Fucking idiot!_ '  
  
' _You're gonna die!_ '  
  
' _Can't breath_!'  
  
' _It's too hot_!'  
  
' _Make it stop!_ '  
  
' _The walls! The walls!_ '  
  
Virgil's kicking slowly died down. His eyelids began dropping. He looked at his hands drenched in his blood. He looked ahead of him, the woods, quiet and peaceful. Thomas was in there. He smiled letting the world around him darken.  
  
' _Please, be okay Thomas. Please_.'  
  
As Virgil's conscience began to die. His heart began to slow down. And his body began to pale. His ears picked up one last sentence from Leo's voice.  
  
“Get him in the truck, we'll fix him up at home.” He cackled, walking away from Virgil. Or closer. Virgil didn't know anymore as his world completely darkened.  
  
  
Small feet pounded against the dirt floor. Tears streaking down Thomas' face as he ran. He could feel his side begin to hurt, he had been running and crying for what felt like hours now.   
  
Thomas only stopped when a gunshot echoed.   
  
“D-don't look.”   
  
And then a scream much quieter, but nonetheless loud echoed after. Thomas stepped forward clutching the messenger bag close to his chest.   
  
“N-no. He-he's okay. I know he is!”   
  
And then another scream. Thomas took off screaming just as the voice had. He screamed in anger and pain.   
  
Angry at the world. His parents. Those imposters of the creatures. Those creatures.  
  
Pain because of his head. His body. His heart. And the pain of losing his friends, his family, his Virgil.   
  
Thomas stopped running when a growl was heard. He turned his head seeing a glowing pair of eyes. Thomas felt tears begin to overwhelm him again as a shriek was let out of the creatures mouth.   
  
Thomas screamed as Lil' Buddy hissed from within the messenger bag. Thomas took off running, the creature on his tail.   
  
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” The creature however, kept up wanting its meal for the day.   
  
The creature reared back, then with a shriek leapt at Thomas landing on the small boy. The force slammed Thomas into the ground below. He reached out pushing at the creature above him, his cries combining with the creature's.   
  
“I got you!” A voice yelled.   
  
Thomas watched the creature be impailed with an arrow and fall to the ground with a thump. Thomas sobbed wrapping himself around the messenger bag.   
  
“Hay, come on! Shh,” a hand reached out stroking Thomas' hair. “Shhh it's okay. Your safe now. I promise.”  
  
Thomas opened his eyes meeting a pair of blue eyes shielded behind a pair of circle rimmed glasses. The man didn't look like a creature, or an imposter of the creatures from what Virgil described. He looked nice. The man smiled sitting next to Thomas.   
  
' _Move away_!' Thomas did as told, quickly sitting up and scoring away from the wavy haired man.   
  
The man jumped a bit, before the smile returned to his face. Thomas narrowed his eyes inspecting the man. A bow and arrows were attached to his back. Jeans and a dirty polo shirt clung to the man's husky frame. He smiled gently at Thomas.   
  
“Would you like me to give you my bow?” He questioned, sensing the alarm in Thomas. “You gotta promise me you'll give it back though Kiddo.” He smiled, tilting his head to the left just a bit before he did.   
  
Thomas nodded. “Okay!” The man declared removing his bow and handing it to Thomas. Thomas placed the bow behind him.   
  
“There! Now we can talk! So what's your name?” The man questioned, sitting criss cross as he did.   
  
Thomas bit his lip, reaching into the messenger bag to pet Lil' Buddy. Who was just by feeling alone, was tense at the new stranger.  
  
With a deep breath Thomas spoke, “T-Thomas”.   
  
The man smiled brighter than before, if that was even possible. He stretched out his hand. “My names Patton! Hello Thomas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter 6! Fun fact some of this chapter was inspired by a dream! Also if Thomas has a friend named Leo I didn’t know that! I just wanna clarify that! I just choose the name Leo, just cause! 
> 
> PLEASE READ: I will be taking prompt requests on my tumblr so head on over there! Or if you wanna ask a question about Abondanded Stars or submit fanart (that’s be totally cool but no pressure of course) I’ll be there! 
> 
> Tumblr: https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE, MENTIONS OF SLAVERY AND SEX SLAVERY. 
> 
> PLEASE TURN BACK IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THESE SUBJECTS!
> 
> Have a nice day!

Virgil squirmed when a hand was placed on his chest. "He'd make a pretty penny.” The hand moved upwards. “Too bad we can't sell him right away.”   
  
A groan could be heard. “Yeah, his side is fucked up.” A pause then. “But do _they_ mind?”   
  
The hand was lifted from Virgil's face, where it had been poking and prodding at. “Sir, _they'll_ kill him! They always kill them after they've had their way!”   
  
Virgil's mind ran wild with questions, but the most prominent was. ' _Who is they_?'  
  
“But here's the thing Damien,” Virgil could hear footsteps walk to his right side. “I don't give a fuck.”   
  
“But sir he could be useful for something else.” The voice was cautious, and sounded as if he was pleading, but why would he plead on Virgil's behalf?  
  
A quiet sigh, “get him ready to leave in two weeks.” A quiet chuckle could be heard, before a door opened and slammed close.  
  
' _No, please. I want to go ho_ -' his thought paused. ' _I don't have a home_.' Virgil's thoughts silenced.   
  
A hand placed itself on his chest again. “I'm sorry. I know you can hear us. And I'm so sorry. I tried.” A wary voice spoke to him, afraid and tense.   
  
' _It doesn't matter anymore. I don't have anyone who'll miss me anyway_.' That is what Virgil wished he could have said, but instead thought to himself, in his own pain streaked mind.   
  
“Listen, you will wake in two hours, fully. So I will wait till then. Please be patient.” The voice soon left, the door closing silently behind them.  
  
Virgil wished the voice hadn't left, because now his mind was overrun with thoughts to fill a cavern. His breathing was slowing and his heartbeat soon following. He could feel himself begin to sweat, and the walls, despite not being able to see them, were closing in rapidly. And then it all went silent, and he stood in the middle of the woods.   
  
  
_Virgil jumped back, rapidly surveying his sourroundings. “Wh-where am I?”_  
  
 _The moon stood overhead Virgil, staring down at him with a grin of malice. It's light bright enough to light his path. The trees around him moving ever so slightly towards him, trying to claw at his heavy body. The wind's cold grasp blowing at him pushing his body forward. Down the path the moon lit up._  
  
 _'Don't go!' His mind cried out, but his body refused. Virgil felt his heavy body walk down the path, the trees ripping and shredding Virgil's clothing._  
  
 _His cheek scraped by a tree, forcing a wince out of the young man. He wanted to stop. He wanted to sleep forever. But his boy didn't, pushing through the trees, until a clearing came into view._  
  
 _Virgil looked out at the clearing, the grass barley high enough to reach his ankles. His eyes narrowed at the sight of an object laying in the middle of the clearing. The wind blew again, harshly shoving Virgil forward._  
  
 _'Stop!'_  
  
 _'Idiot!'_  
  
 _'It could be dangerous!'_  
  
 _Virgil's body moved. His legs slowly moving forward and into the soft grass below. The object getting closer, and closer. His mind running with warnings and questions._  
  
 _The object now lay at his feet._  
  
 _“I'll save you Virgil. I promise. Just like you have to keep your promise to stay with me!” The child's innocent voice rang throughout the clearing, however his mouth did not move._  
  
 _Tears silently fell to the ground below, as the moon overheard roared with laughter. Thomas' body lay on the clearing, bitten, eaten, and ripped open. Virgil fell to the ground his tears falling in waves now, before he turned away throwing up nothing, but stomach acid. His throat burned, and his eyes wouldn't stop._  
  
 _Virgil turned back to Thomas' body reaching out, and picking him up as delicately as he could. He pulled his small body to his chest, planting a small kiss on Thomas' hair._  
  
 _“I'm so sorry.” Virgil breathes out, sobbing at the mess that was the small child._  
  
 _“I'm-I shouldn't have let you-”_  
  
 _The moon overhead finally got to Virgil, as he screamed at the top of his lungs. His scream echoing throughout the clearing, and into the woods around him. The moon silenced at the scream full of guilt, despair, and rage._  
  
 _Virgil felt shuffling in his arms. A small growl catching his attention. He looked back down into his arms, small glowing white eyes staring into him. Virgil shook his head whispering pleads to a nonexistent mercy._  
  
 _“Please Th-Thomas tell me you-your joking.” Virgil begged hugging the boy closer than before._  
  
 _A shriek sounded from his arms as Thomas bit Virgil's neck. Virgil smiled, tears cascading down his face and onto Thomas._  
  
 _“I'll see you in the afterlife Thomas.” He whispered, as more shrieks accompanied the small shriek in his arms._  
  
  
A cold liquid doused Virgil, his eyes prying open. He looked around his sourroundings finding himself in a small room. The sun's rays filtering into the room proving Virgil some sense of security, until a sickeningly familiar voice filled his ears.  
  
“Morning sunshine.”   
  
Virgil narrowed his eyes at Leo. He grimaced at the way Leo licked his lips, as if Virgil was his next meal. Virgil chose to remain silent, not giving Leo the satisfaction of hearing his rage induced voice.   
  
Leo pouted, “oh come on, your here safe and sound.” Then with a few steps forward, he leaned into Virgil's face. “Though you won't be here for long.”   
  
Virgil refused to move, glaring daggers into the blonde man before him. Leo reached out catching Virgil's cheek in his hand, Virgil remained unfazed. Virgil's mind however did not, as it raced with warnings and questions.  
  
Leo smirked, “who's Thomas?”   
  
Virgil's stone hard exterior fell, as his mind grew louder. “I-I dont know.”   
  
Leo chuckled, “clearly you are lying.” Leo's hand left his cheek, and slid down to Virgil's side. His wound bandaged, but that could easily change.   
  
Leo leaned closer, “Now, I'll ask again. Who is Thomas?” His mouth shifting into a grin.  
  
Virgil stared into Leo's eyes, refusing to answer the man. Leo sighed, “it's like your trying to piss me off.” Leo removed his hand from Virgil's side. “I'll let you off this one time.”   
  
Virgil let his eyes fall to his side, “just kidding!” Before Virgil could react Leo punched Virgil's wound.   
  
Virgil fell back onto the bed, kicking at the sheets, and covering his side. He panicked as warm liquid seeped through the bandages and through his shirt. Leo laughed above him, falling to sit on to the bed.   
  
Virgil could feel his world begin to fade. He was certain if he succumbed to it this time, he wouldn't wake up. He looked towards Leo's form, before reaching out and gripping Leo's arm.  
  
Leo froze, waiting for Virgil to speak. “Pl-ease help m-me.” Virgil pleaded, the warm liquid refusing to stop, it coated his hand as he pressed against it.   
  
Leo sighed, and turned to meet Virgil's eyes. “I'll help, but,” he reached out tilting Virgil's head up. “You owe me sweetheart.”   
  
Virgil hesitated, his mind weighing pros and cons. He narrowed his eyes, about to refuse. Choosing to let his life end, rather than be in debt to this maniac.   
  
“ _I'll save you Virgil. I promise. Just like you have to keep your promise to stay with me_!”  
  
“ _Virgil, darling, would you like to help me with this puzzle_?”  
  
“ _Virgil! Time for a Disney movie marathon_!”  
  
“ _What do you think, love? Cookies or brownies? Wait let's do both_!”   
  
Virgil, hung his head. “O-okay.” He couldn't give up, he had people to care and find.   
  
Leo stared at his hung head, before letting a malicious smile overtake his features.   
  
  
Thomas surveyed his sourroundings, as he cautiously walked beside Patton. The strange man had sat with Thomas for hours, before finally convincing the small child to follow him to the safe haven.  
  
Thomas couldn't be certain if the man was lying or not. Thomas felt Lil' Buddy shuffle, he instinctively stuck his hand into the bag petting the cat.   
  
“So Thomas, are you alone? Did you get lost? Have you eaten recently?” Patton began swarming Thomas with question after question. The man was clearly worry, even only after just meeting Thomas.   
  
Thomas felt his eyes begin to water. “I-I was with someone.”   
  
Patton slows his steps. “Who?”   
  
Thomas feels his eyes water. “He-he was a stranger, but he was nice and he protected me.” Thomas was hugging the messenger bag strongly against his chest, as if hugging it hard enough would bring Virgil back.  
  
Patton slowed to a stop, kneeling in front of Thomas. His brows knitted together, and his eyes expressing worry and something else Thomas could not pinpoint.   
  
Patton took in a deep breath, and proceeded to set his hands on Thomas' shoulders. “What happened to him?”   
  
That was the breaking point of the dam, as tears and words spilled from Thomas. “He-he got taken!” Thomas cried out, as he cried into Patton's chest.  
  
“Shh, it's okay kiddo.” Patton quietly lifted Thomas up, and began their walk back to the safe haven.   
  
The sun above them had risen to its peak height providing light for the man and child. Patton bounced Thomas every so often keeping the mood lighthearted as best as he could.   
  
“Are you alone?” The question was sudden, and caught Patton off guard.   
  
Patton felt his feelings fight each other. “I'm not, but I lost two people I dearly miss.”   
  
Thomas could hear Patton's voice waver. The man wanted to cry, but was preventing himself from doing so. Thomas looked up, seeing the man's blue eyes glazed over with grief. Thomas reached out wiping a stray tear from Patton's eye. The man slowed his pace, trying his best to regain his composure.  
  
“Who were they?” It was Thomas turn to ask questions, and provide even a little bit of comfort to the strange man.  
  
Patton let a small sob escape his lips. “O-our Logan. He-” Patton cleared his throat, another sob overtaking his lips. “We lost him the first two weeks.” Patton hugged Thomas close, refusing to breakdown in front of the small child.   
  
“He f-fell somewhere in the city while we were running. And that was the last we ever saw of him.” Patton let out a loud sob, tears streaming down his face as he stared ahead of them. “Before Lo-Logan we lo-lost Vir-”  
  
A shriek caught their attention, however they didn't know where it was. The shriek echoed around them, the forest now seeming endless. Patton quickly placed Thomas down, drawing his bow, and wiping his eyes free of tears. The shriek sounded again, it was close, but all around them. Thomas held onto Patton's shirt, stiffing when Lil' Buddy hissed. They were too close. Patton placed an arrow on the thin string, pulling it back and holding his position, waiting.   
  
Another shriek, but louder than the first. A hissing sound coming from Thomas' bag. Patton narrowed his eyes, hearing Thomas shuffling beside him. Then Thomas placed a cat in front of Patton, the cat took a fighting stance staring ahead of them.   
  
Another shriek, the cat hissing and pawing at he trees in front of them. The creature exposed itself, it's insides spilling out. Patton raised the bow, taking in a deep breath to pause his moral compass, and let the arrow go. The creature was pushed back, the arrow stabbing itself into the creatures head. Patton grimaced, his moral compass scolding him, but right now he had to protect Thomas and the Safe Haven.   
  
Patton let his breath out, replacing his bow as he did. Thomas kneeled in front of him, picking up the cat, and petting it's fur covered head. Patton wanted to reach out and pet the cat, but his allergies prevented him from doing so.   
  
“Where did he come from?” Patton questioned, watching Thomas place the black cat into the messenger bag.  
  
Thomas smiled longingly at the bag. A small smile overtaking his features. “My friend found him. His names Lil' Buddy.”   
  
Patton picked up Thomas, who was now clutching the bag once more. “Was it the stranger?”   
  
Thomas nodded, “he took care of Lil' Buddy and me.” Thomas leaned his head against Patton's chest, silently sniffling.  
  
“Thomas what ever happened to your family?” Patton questioned, a suspicion coming into his line of sight.  
  
Thomas stiffened at the question. “You don't have to tell me.” Patton reassured, smiling down at Thomas.   
  
Thomas nodded, staring at the dirt floor below them. A comfortable silence inserted itself between Thomas and Patton. Patton once again jumping every once in awhile to provide a nice sense of safety and ease. The silence soon cut in two.  
  
“I miss Virgil” Thomas sobbed out, lifting his head ever so slightly from Patton's chest. He missed the man who protected him better than his own family did.  
  
Patton however froze, his body trembling. His eyes wide as saucers. His mouth ajar. Thomas looked ahead of them, but nothing could be seen. Thomas looked back up at Patton, his mouth moving as if speaking, but no words would come out.  
  
Patton quickly set Thomas down on to the dirt floor. “Tho-Thomas what did you just say?”  
  
“I-I said I miss V-Virgil.” Thomas backed away from Patton, the man beginning to fright the elven year old.   
  
Patton shot towards Thomas, gripping Thomas' shoulders a bit too tight. “Thomas tell me exactly how Virgil looks.” Patton demanded, his voice wavering, but soon stabling.   
  
Thomas audibly gulped, “he-he has brown eyes. He's-he's short. He-um-has faded purple hair. And-um,” Thomas ran out of things to say, but Patton was still staring at Thomas intently, waiting for something else. “He-um-came from the hospital.”   
  
Patton felt his heart flutter, and his mind race with questions. Tears began cascading down Patton's face, he quickly picked up Thomas and ran.   
  
His Virgil, their Virgil, was still alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I’m sorry it’s short! 
> 
> Want to ask me a question? Send me fanart? Or even just talk to me you can find me on tumblr!
> 
> Tumblr: https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

Virgil swayed every so often as he was dragged through the endless halls. His eyes scanning what they could in his fogged state of mind. Leo had an arm wrapped around Virgil as they walked, and Virgil despised every bit of the man's contact. The places he touched burned with hatred and displeasure, as if the man himself was made of negative energy.   
  
“Hay, wake up.” Leo shook Virgil, laughing at Virgil's shout of displeasure and fear.   
  
Leo slammed open the clinic door, dragging Virgil into the room he had previously been in. A voice filled the room, “what happened to him?”   
  
Virgil could see Leo grin from the corner of his eye. “Just a minor accident.” The words leaked from his lips with malice. A man walked up to them, just as Leo pushed Virgil forward.   
  
The crimson warm liquid coating the man and his black coat. He frowned staring at the young man in his arms. He was pale from the blood loss, and wearing somber upon his face. As if mourning someone's death, maybe he did.   
  
Leo placed a hand on the man's shoulder. “I want him back in tip top shape.” The man holding Virgil winced, but nodded.   
  
“Yes sir, I'll try as best as my medical abilities can.” The man said, his voice wavering every so often.  
  
Leo tilted his head, “good, we don't want another Remy, situation in our hands.” The man stiffened and his eyes glazed.   
  
“Y-yes sir.” The man looked down into Virgil's eyes. His eyes telling a story Virgil could not decipher in his fogged state of mind.   
  
Leo nodded, and turned to the door slamming it shut on his way out. The man remained dormant, his breathing rapid, before finally evening out.   
  
“Well,” he smiled, “let's get you fixed up.”   
  
Virgil was lifted up and placed carefully on a cold bed. The man left Virgil's side, a quick rush in his step. Virgil could distantly hear items clinking, and cabinets opening. The click of the man's heels providing a sense of calm throughout Virgil, as if he had heard the sound countless times before. His eyes slowly fell, his mind succumbing to the sweet grasp of sleep. However, the clicking of the heels echoed through his mind.   
  
  
“ _I'm late!” Roman yelled, his heels clicking against the wooden floor._  
  
 _“Damn it!” Logan cursed, throwing the controller down._  
  
 _“Ha, gotcha.” Virgil smirked towards Logan, gently placing his remote down._  
  
 _“Guys! I need help!” Roman complained. His red heels clicking against the wood louder than before._  
  
 _Logan sighed, “yes honey, coming.” He called standing and grabbing Roman's coat._  
  
 _Virgil chuckled, standing and walking into the kitchen. Roman's shouts of distress clear as the bright day ahead of them. Virgil walked back out stopping Roman in his panic, and placing a travel mug of coffee into Roman's hands._  
  
 _“You'll be fine. Besides you are the star of the show. Logan will drive you and you will be there just fine. Especially with Logan's demonic driving habits,” Logan scoffed, but a smile was plastered on his face._  
  
 _“Now, break a leg Princey.” Virgil smiled placing a quick kiss on Roman's lip. When Virgil moved back Roman's eyes now held a strong look of pride and courage._  
  
 _“You are right my small rain cloud! Kiss Patton when he awakes for me! Come Logan we must make haste!” Roman called, running out the door with a big smile covering half his face._  
  
 _Logan sighed once more, then bent down kissing Virgil. “Kiss Patton for me too, and good job on calming him down darling.” He complimented, before rushing out the front door._  
  
  
“Here you go Damien. Nice and clean.” A voice echoed throughout the room Virgil reside in. “The stains were hard to get out!”   
  
“Thank you Ann. I will give them to him when he wakes up.” A soft voice responded, as a pair of heels clicked their way to Virgil's side.  
  
“What happened to him?”   
  
The soft voice responded from beside him. “Leo is what happened.”   
  
“Geez, poor guy.” A beat of silence skipped through the room before the woman dismissed herself. “I gotta go, laundry doesn't do itself. Bye Damien, hope he gets better.”   
  
“Thank you, have a nice day.” Damien called back before the door softly closed.   
  
A sigh was released into the world. “Wake up.” A gentle hand placed itself on to Virgil's shoulder, shaking him.   
  
With a jolt Virgil's eyes snapped open. He planted his hands on to the warm bed below, ready to push himself up, when a hand placed itself on his aching chest.   
  
“I would advise against immediate physical action.” The man stood straight, walking to a cabinet. “Your body has barley recovered from it's injury. Too many movements could worsen your condition, and undo the stitches.”  
  
Virgil blinked, and slowly laid back onto the bed. His eyes warily eyeing the man rummaging the cabinet. “Where am I?”   
  
The question was abrupt, but the response was automatic. “Building B, the medical he unit.”   
  
“B-Building B?” Virgil's throat tightened up at the question. “Building B in wh-where?”   
  
Damien stood up a small white bag in his left hand. “We are in hell.” The words shattered the world around Virgil. His eyes widened, his breathing picked up, the room heated up, and the walls began moving.   
  
“I-I can't be de-de-” he couldn't finish his sentence as acidic bile rose through his throat and out his mouth. His hands reaching up to stop the stream, but his body being too tired and broken, could barley manage to keep his form over the bed.   
  
Damien was quick to action, opening a drawer and retrieving a plastic bag. He gently pried Virgil's hands and placed the bag underneath the man's mouth. Virgil closed his mouth, staring into the bag as tears spilled into the bag.   
  
Damien raised a hand planting it atop Virgil's hair. “It's okay, let it all out.”   
  
Virgil looked up staring into Damien's eyes, before lurching over the bed once more. Red bile falling into the bag as his eyes leaked tears of pain, grief, relief, and lonlieness.   
  
  
The sun had fallen making room for the moon and its peeping eyes. Virgil laid on his bed, his throat still burning from the bile, his teeth ached, and his body was weak from the release of all the nutrients his body had.   
  
“Did you drink all the juice?” Damien called from the other side of the clinic. “You need all the liquids you can get, especially after your body threw up all it had.”   
  
Virgil cleared his throat, “y-yeah.” It was one stuttered word, but it made the doctor feel at ease.   
  
Virgil stared at the ceiling above him. His eyes closing to sleep, but his mind running a mile. He turned his head, his eyes catching onto Damien. It was only then that Virgil noticed Damien off features. His left eye a dazzling hazel, while his right was as black as the night sky. His hair a dirty blonde, but what stood out most was the way he hid his face. A sergical mask hiding his lower features, while his hair his his left eye from the world.   
  
“What's wrong?” Damien's voice resulted in Virgil's body jumping from both surprise and fear.   
  
“Uh-nothing, Just th-thinking.” Damien nodded, raising his hand unconsciously to press at the left side of his face. The question following Virgil's words, was undoubtedly a surprise.   
  
“Who are you?” Damien jumped, his hand slamming to the table, as his knee hit the roof of the desk.   
  
Damien hissed in pain, “shit!” His eyes squinted shut, a bruise sure to form on his leg after this.  
  
Virgil gasped, “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I retract my question! I was just curious and-” Virgil's ramblings continued, filling the usually silent room with an air of familiarity.  
  
Damien chuckled catching the young man off guard. “Wh-why are you laughing?”  
  
Damien sat straight, rubbing at his sore knee. “It's just, you remind me of someone.” Damien's eyes were crinkled at the corners, he was happy.   
  
“O-oh,” Virgil slowly sat up, resting back against the metallic headboard of the bed. “Were they special to you?”   
  
Damien nodded, “very, I miss them everyday.” Damien stood, walking over to Virgil. “My names Damien by the way.” He stuck out his hand, white gloves concealing the secrets of Damien held.   
  
Virgil examined his hand anxiously, as if Damien held a knife to him. Waiting for Virgil to take it. “I'm V-Virgil.” He shook Damien's hand. It radiates warmth, but even through the gloves, Virgil could feel the marks of Damien's hand.   
  
“It's a pleasure to meet you Virgil.” Damien slipped his hand from Virgil's grasp. “Welcome to Building A, belonging to,” he paused his eyes narrowing in hate. “Leo our leader.”   
  
Virgil lowered his head, “I was hoping I was away from the man, but sometimes good things don't happen.”   
  
Damien looked away from Virgil, “not always no. But when they do it's pretty damn good.” Damien smiled, planting a hand on to Virgil's head.   
  
A knock sounded throughout the room. “Damien it's Ann-” the two turned their heads to find an elderly woman . “Oh! He's awake!” She shuffled over to the two, a tray in her hands.  
  
“I brought your meal, just like you had requested!” She smiled, placing the tray down onto the nightstand.   
  
She soon directed her attention to Virgil. “What's your name?” Virgil remained silent, shaking from the ever growing anxiety.   
  
“Ah, Ann, I suspect that our guest here, has anxiety.” Virgil perked, staring at Damien's back.  
  
“Oh! I'm sorry! Well,” she looked past Damien. “My names Ann, or you can call me grandma Ann.” Her smile was full of kindness and understanding.  
  
Damien turned back around, “would you like me to introduce you?” Virgil looked between Damien and the floor, before shaking his head no.  
  
' _Four in, hold five, out six_.' His head was repeating the exercise for a solid minute, then with a quick hand out.  
  
“My name is Virgil!” He practically screamed his name, unbeknownst to him.   
  
Damien and Ann exchanged quick smiles. “Well it's a pleasure to meet you Virgil.” She shook his hand, which unlike Damien's, was smooth and a bit cold.   
  
“With that taken care of, I have to get a move on to the last batch of laundry for today.” She gave Damien a quick hug, before quickly shuffling to the door. But as soon as she planted her hand on the doorknob she paused.   
  
“Ah, I almost forgot. Damien, Leo wants you prepared by tomorrow afternoon.” Her smile had fallen, and her eyes glazed over. It was almost as if a switch was flipped, dousing the room in darkness.  
  
Damien abruptly walked to Ann. Her figure smaller than Damien's rather large figure. “He can't!” His fists were shaking. “They aren't even prepared to defend themselves-”  
  
Ann slowly shook her head. “Damien I'm just the deliverer. If it were up to me, I wouldn't do these messed up tasks at all! I'd let those who are immune do it.” She sighed, “clearly the boy isn't prepared for anything, except sleep.”   
  
Damien's stance went limp. “I'm sorry Damien. And before you ask, I don't know what the boy will be doing.” With those final words, Ann left the room, slowly closing the door behind her.   
  
Virgil's mind nagged at him. He knew they were taking about him. Virgil swallowed the gathered saliva in his mouth, he felt as if he might throw up the juice he was told to drink earlier.   
  
“What do I have to do?” Damien flinched at the question. When the man turned, his face held a somber tone. “P-please tell me.”  
  
Damien trudged over to Virgil, pulling a chair from the wall and planting it next to his bed. The room felt tense and cold, the warmth and joy fleeing from the room in a hurry. Damien's eyes were downcast, staring at his own gloves hands, as if he were trying to decipher a code on his hands.  
  
“I don't know.” His response proved pointless.  
  
Virgil frowned, he could tell the man before him was lying. “W-What do you mean you don't know?”   
  
“I-I don't know.”   
  
“That is bullshit and you know it Damien.” Virgil felt his heart begin racing against his chest and his mind spewing possibly answers in its cluttered state.  
  
Damien remained silent, Virgil's mind and stomach jumping over hurdles as he waited.   
  
“You might get hurt.”   
  
Every whisper went quiet.  
  
“Leo, is not a good man. He-he makes those who owe him break and crumble.” Damien looked up at Virgil, his eyes narrowed and full of grief and hatred. “He makes people so sick and cruel tasks.”   
  
Virgil could feel his world begin to close. “L-like What?”   
  
“Kill hoards on their own. Throw them into hordes. Leave them in the night alone with only a pocket knife to defend themself with.” Damien's voice broke, and he was quick to move to his feet. Tears escaping his eyes as the chair behind him hit the floor.   
  
Virgil reached out, his body acting on his own. Swiftly Damien was pulled into the warmth of Virgil's small body. Virgil remained silent as Damien cried into his shoulder, the man trembeling beneath Virgil's hands. The moon watched them overhead as the night progressed.   
  
  
“Hello Damien.” Leo smiled, walking towards Damien, who was pushing the ever silent Virgil in a wheel chair.  
  
“Hello Leo, I hope you are having a good day.” Damien's voice was dead, unlike the way he spoke to Virgil. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly at Leo.   
  
“Hmm, not very good. But I know after this, it will only get better.” He looked towards Virgil. “How are you my little bird-” he reached out, but was stopped when Damien caught his wrist.  
  
“I insist not to touch my patient. He is rather ill, after yesterday.” Damien immediately retracted his hand, pushing Virgil a bit forward, just out of reach of where Leo stood.  
  
Leo's frown was quick to turn around. “Fair enough, he will need his energy for my task. Push him to the courtyard, I will be there in five minutes.” Damien nodded, pushing Virgil to the door of Building B.  
  
“Wh-what will I be doing?” Virgil stuttered, as soon as they were out of Leo's earshot. Virgil looked up catching the look of hatred on Damien's face.  
  
“I don't know, but if it's too extreme, I'll try my best to protect you.” Damien smiled down at Virgil. A small breath of relief left Virgil's lips.  
  
The hallways seemed endless in Building B, turn this way, walk straight, turn that way, walk that way. Virgil closed his eyes, his mind popping question after question. His anxiety beginning to rise, and with all these walls around him. He didn't think he would make it out of this anxiety attack.   
  
  
“ _I'm anxious.”_  
  
 _“Don't be!” The sweet voice of Patton said. “Everything will be a-okay!”_  
  
 _“Yes, from my calculations you had me do, everything should go swimmingly.” Logan smiled, his upper face covered by a black shadow. Though Virgil didn't seem to mind._  
  
 _“Are you sure though?” He asked again, worrying his bottom lip, as he watched Logan lick his lip ring._  
  
 _“Positive, please breath darling.” Logan placed a hand on Virgil's shoulder and pulled him into a hug._  
  
 _The door opened revealing a panting Roman. “I'm back!” He smiled raising the mask and walking over to Virgil._  
  
 _“Are you alright my little storm cloud?” Roman pondered, tilting his head just a bit._  
  
 _Virgil looked towards the carpeted floor, before looking up and meeting Roman, Patton, and Logan's eyes. His lips upturned, “yeah.”_  
  
 _Patton smiled widely, running and hugging the smaller man. “I'm glad! Now you go out there and sign some books!”_  
  
 _Roman joined the hug. “Yes! My beautiful @” &?@&!” Virgil blinked at the jumbled mess that came from Roman's mouth._  
  
 _“What_ did you say-”  
  
  
“I said we're here.” Virgil jumped, rapidly looking around. He sighed in disappointment, that was a dream, or was it?  
  
“Are you alright Virgil?” Damien questioned, his eyes depicting worry.   
  
“Y-yeah, just fell asleep.”   
  
Damien stared at Virgil a little longer, before sighing. In one quick motion he took the white glove off and placed his hand on Virgil's forehead.  
  
“You don't seem to have a fever. Are you certain you are alright?” He removed his hand, sipping his hand back on before Virgil could even comprehend what happened.  
  
“Y-yeah. Promise.” He bit his lip, he didn't even believe himself at this point.  
  
“If you say so.” Damien stood straight, staring at the door before them. “Listen Virgil.”   
  
Virgil titled his head up, “I need you to understand Leo isn't going to go easy on you. He -he examined you both mentally and physically. And he will do whatever it takes to break you.”   
  
Virgil nodded, turning his head towards the door. “I-I have things to do. I n-need to find some people. I don't know where they are. B-but I will find them.”   
  
Damien's eyes crinkled, “I'll try my best to help you find them.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Now, lets go.” Damien waited for Virgil's nod, before pushing open the metallic door, and pushing Virgil out into the clear sunny day.   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait! If you don’t follow me on tumblr you must be thinking “what the fuck is taking this b$tch so damn long?” 
> 
> Well there were some family issues, and then writing issues. But here it is! So sorry it’s short, but it’s here! I hope you all can forgive me! Sorry if it sucks!
> 
> Want to find me on tumblr? Well here I am!  
> https://ready1set2die3.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Please kudos! Comment! And share! Don’t steal it but like ya know share it!
> 
> If you have questions, comments, or maybe fanart(?) send it into my tumblr:  
> ready1set2die3


End file.
